Hated Love
by Lady Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: LOWERED RATING FOR NOW This is a team project with Vampire Demon666! When Kaoru finally meets the mysterious vampire, Kenshin, a bond forms between them. Will their relationship last when Kaoru's father wants to kill Kenshin?
1. Default Chapter

Hated Love

Gothic Misery's note: Hey guys! Heh, long time no see! I hope to make this fic last a long time! At least 12 chapters! And I'll have a friend to help me! He's a guy, and he's really good with angst! We don't want to over do it, but there'll be quite a bit in here! It's also gonna be a romance! I get to write the mushy parts, because he refuses to. Funny how a guy is writing a romance huh? Lol, but yeah, he's not gay or anything, like I said, he'll be writing the suicidal thoughts (though there may not be any!) and other stuff like that!

Vampire Demon666's notes: Hey ya'll. Yeah, I am a guy. One of the few and the proud! So yeah, it's gonna be a vampire fic. Kinda angsty in some parts, part there'll be love parts for you KK fans. She's responsible for those. I don't have much to say, so I'll give it back to Gothic Misery.

Summary: Kaoru is the daughter of a very well known vampire hunter, and her father expects her to continue the family business. Kenshin is a young vampire. Kenshin meets her face to face, and Kaoru wants to get to know him better. But Kenshin pushes her away. When she finally gets closer, something else happens. When Kaoru's father finds out about their relationship, will he stand for it?

Rated for: Language, Graphic content, angst, and _maybe, just mabye_ future lemon.

Disclaimer: Nope, not ours!

Kaoru ran around the corner. She could hear the steps of the people behind her. She put her back to the wall and tried not to let her breathing give her away. When the two men ran past she bolted in the other direction. Hearing her, they whirled around and began their pursuit again. They were much faster than her, and were quickly gaining on her. She could see the end of the alley. Once she reached it she ran onto the street and screamed for help as loud as she could. There were many people on the street, but none paid her any heed. She tried to get someone's attention, but everyone walked past her. Two hands grabbed her from behind, and she was being pulled back into the alley. They turned her around she saw their faces. Their eyes were red, and they had sharp fangs. One tilted her head back , while the other began to enjoy his snack.

Kaoru sat up panting. She glanced at her bedside clock. 6:30. She may as well get up. She had to get to school at 8:00 anyway. She had had that same dream since she was 13. It was now 4 years later, and she was a senior in highschool. She felt stupid that she still got scared when she dreamed about that. It was just eerie how it was the same thing every time. She always told herself that one day she would defeat the two vampires. The weird thing was that she started having the dreams a year before she even found out that her father was a vampire hunter. After he had told her, she had expected them to go away, but they still plagued her about once a month. Her father didn't know she still had them. She was afraid to tell him for fear of his reaction.

She got the dream off her mind and made her way to the shower. The shower felt good after that dream. She always felt dirty after it, and the shower would wash away her sins. Being a vampire hunter, her father had raised her to be a very religious person, but after her mother had vanished all of a sudden, she sort of lost her faith in God. Her father said it was a vampire, and he searched for years for the one that took her, but to no avail. The only thing that kept him going was a single red strand of hair. Sure there weren't that may red heads, but to many to narrow down the search by much. He traveled the country leaving Kaoru on her own a lot. This particular morning, her father was gone. She wasn't worried, because it happened a lot. He would feel like he had to search for his wife, so he would go, even if it was in the middle of the night. Even though Kaoru didn't feel as close to God like when she was young, she always wore the little silver cross that her mother had given her for her birthday. She finished getting ready and made her way out to door and to school.

The air was cool in the morning, but it felt good. She always felt refreshed. And in the morning the air was better. Almost like it was brand new, because nobody had breathed it yet. She enjoyed her walks to school, more than she actually liked school. She attended a private school, which bored her terribly. The uniforms especially. All the same. For boys, tan khaki pants, with a red blazer with a tie, and for girls, tan khaki skirts and red blazers with ties.

She saw the school in the distance. The huge 12 foot gray wall all around it made everyone who saw it think one thing: prison. In reality it wasn't that bad, but the outside looked really forbidding. As the school grew closer, more and more high schoolers drove by in their cars, so they could get a good parking spot. Everyone hung out at the gate, until the bell rang, signaling 10 minutes until they started. Sitting in a huge tree was a small guy staring at nothing. He was wearing his blood red hair up in a high ponytail, and he wore a black long sleeved shirt. His pants were also black and today, he wore the kind with chains and straps hanging everywhere. Kaoru had always wondered how someone could run in those pants, with chains connecting the legs. Kenshin, she thought. That was his name. At least they thought it was. No one talked to him, and no one could get near him. The only reason they had a guess on his name was Sano. He was one of Kaoru's friends. He was the only one Kenshin would let near him. No one could figure it out either. 'Kenshin' was the only word he got out of him. No age, no last name.

Kenshin didn't go to school. They didn't know if he was done with it, but he certainly didn't look over 15.

No body could figure him out. Sadly, if you tried to talk to him, he'd ignore you, or if you were brave enough and tried to approach him, he'd bolt, and you couldn't even see him leave. Many of the religious people at her school would claim he was the devil. Kaoru had to roll her eyes at these comments. Ha, just let her father hear that. He wasn't there every morning. Only like once a week. Sometimes, she would have the weirdest feelings toward him. She wished that he would let her talk to him, and not run away, or that she could sit up there with him, which was ridiculous. She didn't know anything about him at all.

She didn't realize she was staring at him until he looked directly at her. She was frozen. For a second she couldn't think. She tore her eyes away from him , but felt his gaze on her still.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Misao was calling her. Misao was her very best friend. She was a very happy bouncy person. Kaoru often thought that if it wasn't for her, she would've killed herself after her mother disappeared.

"I'm over here Misao!"

She could see her pushing her way through the crowd. She was small, but she could take care of herself. Her grandfather had been a ninja, and he had taught her the moves as well. Now, she could beat up anybody, but no one knew it except her friends. She didn't want people picking fights with her. She always wore her hair in a long braid that went well past her hips. Kaoru was also capable of taking care of herself. Her father had taught her the Kamiya Kasshin style. It was meant for protecting, not killing.

"Hey Kaoru guess what? My mom said that after school she would take me and you shopping!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

Shopping with Misao always meant new clothes. They were loaded. Ever since Kaoru's mother had died, Misao's mom had been more of a motherly figure to her. Kaoru had even started calling her 'mom'. She was sure that her mother wouldn't mind, because they had been really good friends. She asked her mom in a prayer to forgive her.

"Yeah! We can go to all the newest stores! They just opened the new wing!" Misao was always happy, but Kaoru could tell that she was really excited.

Kaoru smiled, and the 10 minute bell rang. Misao grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, and while they were leaving, she tried to catch another glimpse of Kenshin, but he was gone.

Kenshin jumped down from the tree as with no sound. Even though it was at least a 16 foot jump, he easily landed, and no bones were broken. His mind wandered to the girl that had been watching her from the tree. He couldn't figure her out. He could sense a cross on her, but she didn't seem to have any hateful feelings towards him, unlike some others who would walk by and make a cross with their fingers. Kenshin knew they didn't know what he really was, but they seemed to enjoy showing him anyway. Why had that girl been so curious about him? He knew she was, he could see it in her. He continued to let his mind wander until he reached the park, where he had to be more alert. To many people, and it made him nervous. He had had to many close encounters to want to take another risk.

_Kenshin was running. It was dark, but he could see perfectly. People were behind him shouting. He had already been wounded, so he couldn't run his full speed, and some of the faster guys were catching up. He heard another shot and quickly jumped out of the way. It missed. He was growing tired from his wound and slowed down thinking they couldn't catch him. They couldn't, but the bullets could. Another shot and he didn't have time to move. It embedded itself in his side._

Kenshin shuddered at the memory. At least it hadn't been silver otherwise, he wouldn't be here right now.No, he didn't want anymore risks. Sometimes though, he liked to think about what would happen if he killed himself. He often wanted to dieHe had been a vampire since the Meiji war in Japan. To long he thought. He had lost so many human friends due to war, illness, and murder. That's why he wouldn't allow himself to make any friends, or to get close to anyone. But sometimes, he liked watching people. They interested him. He needed to watch them to remind him of his humanity.

He was weak. He needed to feed. It had been three days without anything. He hated feeding. It was cruel and it reminded him of his days as an assassin. He had thought it was the perfect job. He got meals, and the government was being defeated. But it had done something to him. He had gone crazy. He couldn't feed without trying very hard not to suck 'em dry, and often he failed when he tried to control himself. He was always jumpy, and a lot of things made him want to kill. It had taken decades before he was finally able to stop carrying around a sword. He had a rough life, no denying it, and he didn't want to get close to someone, that was also for sure, but that girl was someone that he felt like he had to get to know. Why though, he honestly didn't know.

"Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru!"

"Huh? What?"

"Why are you so spaced? Is there something wrong? I didn't say something did I?"

"Of course not Misao. I was just thinking?"

Misao grinned. "Of who may I ask?"

"Who? I never said 'who'" Kaoru knew it was just Misao being herself.

"So? Who was it? I know you Kaoru!" Misao enjoyed pestering her best friend, and they both knew that she was joking. "Come on! You know I won't tell that many people!"

Kaoru laughed at her friend. She always knew what to say to ger her way.

"Misao , it doesn't matter if you do tell. I was thinking about Kenshin."

"Kenshin? Is he new?"

"No, you know that weird guy that sits in the tree sometimes?"

"Yeah." She gasped. "Kaoru! You like him!"

"I don't even know him!"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Misao, I was just thinking about why he's so secretive! It's nothing like that!"

"Uh huh, sure Kaoru."

Both girls walked to their classes laughing. When they walked into the classroom, the teacher wasn't there, and everyone was up and talking. They sat at the back of the classroom, where Aoshi, and Sano sat. Misao had the biggest crush on Aoshi. He was perfect to her. He hardly said a word, and Misao would look at Kaoru happily whenever he did. As they sat down, they started talking about random things, but Kaoru was listening to the conversation of three girls in the corner.

"That guy in the tree was there again. Did you see him?"

She sounded a little too eager, and now Kaoru was interested. These three girls were what Kaoru called posers. She hated them. They claimed that they liked darkness, and evil stuff, but she had seen each of them in matching butterfly t-shirts, and pick pants numerous times. In short, they were, just wannabes.

"Yes! I saw him, but he still didn't look at me."

'Ha!'Kaoru thought. For some reason, it made her angry to hear them talk about him like that, but then she stopped herself. Was she jealous? Why? She didn't know him. 'I wish I could go out with him.' She opened her eyes wide, and shook her head. What? Where the hell did that thought come from? She looked over to her friends, and saw that Misao was flirting with Aoshi, and Sano was checking a girl at the front of the class out. At least none of them had seen her reaction. She was sure Misao would've known what it was about.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think?" Misao called her attention.

"Huh? About what?"

"Dreaming again huh?" Misao gave her a sly grin, but told her through her expression that her secret was safe with her.

Kaoru felt relieved, but she didn't have anything to hide, so why was she nervous about it? Soon the teacher walked in and class started. Sano slumped down in his chair, as well as Aoshi, Misao began doodling on her notebook, and Kaoru daydreamed while staring out the window. Probably half an hour later, they heard shouting outside. It was a group of trouble makers, and they were pushing someone around. Even the teacher stopped teaching to watch what was happening. He called the main office, and told security what was happening. You could hear every word, since they had the window propped open.

"Hey fag! Come on! Can't you fight?"

They threw whoever it was on the ground, and Kaoru gasped to see that it was Kenshin. Everyone in the school knew Kenshin, so they ran to the window, but were told by the teacher that security was on the way, and that they can't say anything.

"Let's go! We'll show you to walk on our property!"

To everyone's surprise, Kenshin was still on the ground. But when the gang came over, and tried to kick him, and dove through one guy's feet, and pushed him, causing the rest of the group to topple over. It was hard for the class to hold back their laughter. Once the group had composed themselves they charged Kenshin, but he easily dodged to the side and was behind them in a second. He had moved so fast no one saw him.Once behind he jumped on the leaders shoulder's and covered his eyes.

"Hey! Break it up! You, with the red hair! Stop!" Security had finally come.

Kenshin jumped off his shoulders, and whirled around to face the wall. There were no trees around so he couldn't jump. He was trapped.

"You can't go anywhere! If you cooperate, we won't have to be rough!"

Kenshin didn't look panicked at all, instead he ran towards the security guards, and almost collided with them, but he moved to the side. He stopped for one second, and if you looked hard, you could see a slight smirk on his face. No sooner had the security turned around then he was running their way again, and it didn't stop, it looked like he was going to hit the wall, but he didn't. He landed on the thin bit of wall at the top.

"Don't jump! It'll kill you! There are rocks on the other side!"

But they were too late. He jumped. The didn't take long to recover from their shock, and they dashed around to the front of the school, where they though they would find a body, or a now crippled kid.

At first no one in the class said anything. Then quietly the teacher broke the silence.

"Umm, okay. I'm sure we'll hear about this later. For now, let's get back to class please." But it didn't work. Everyone was looking outside so the teacher just gave up and went to grade papers at his desk.

Kaoru was deep in thought. No human could possibly jump that high, or run that fast. That could only mean one thing. A vampire? In the day time? So many questions ran through her mind, and she hoped that they would somehow get answered.

Gothic Misery's Notes: Well guys, that's the first chapter. Please forgive any typos. We just wanted to post this. If it does well, then we might repost it! Was it okay? Please tell us! The next chapter will actually be about Kenshin life before he was turned into a vampire. Don't worry, we'll make it intersting, and if it's really short and boring, we'll post another chapter to go with it! Thanks, and if you have any questions, please ask!

Vampire Demon666's notes: What she said. Geez, next time I'm going first. You talk to much!


	2. Death Of Shinta Birth of Kenshin

**Disclaimer: I'm really sorry, I think we forgot this in chapter one! We don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Please don't sue!**

Vampire Demon666's notes: Hey, I went first this time! Hell ya. Ok, first, this chapter, may be a little boring...and depressing, but we'll try to post another one along with it, so this may the first of two new chapters. It's basically gonna be about death, suicidal thoughts, and how Kenshin became a Vampire.

Gothic Misery's notes: Yeah, kinda sad chappie. Umm, like he said, we'll really try to post two chapters. We are going to continue this, because we think we know where to take it. We've really been thinking about it. Lol, kinda funny, cuz we watched a movie in class, and it was about a guy that's really misunderstood, and the whole time I was thinking, could I turn this into something for out fic? Lol, see how devoted I am? You should show your appreciation by reviewing!

Special Thanks: Special thanks to very first reviewer, Aikawarazu Ai. We'll try to work you into the fic somehow as a reward. Would you like to be a Vampire buddy of Kenshin's? I'm afraid you'd only show up in a chapter or two, because we didn't really plan this. Sorry, but we won't kill you or anything! Please tell me in a review what you'd like to go by in your role, or if you don't want to be in here at all. If you want to look a certain way, please tell me in a review, or, you can e-mail me. Go to Gothic Vampire Assassin's bio, and e-mail her. It's my friend's e-mail cuz mine's busted, but if you say the subject's Hated Love, she'll tell me and I'll come over to read it! Thanks!

Vampire Demon666: Amazing. I go first, yet she still finds about twice as much as me to say. Unbelievable. Girls talk to much.

Gothic Misery: You think everyone talks to much. So shove it! ;)

WARNINGS: This chapter will be depressing, but future chapter's will probably be worse. Brief mention's of suicide, death, language, hints of sexual slavery. (Sorry if it's to much. If you tell us we'll gladly tone it down! We are writing this for you after all!)

Okay, remember guys, Kenshin is really Shinta, but I'm sure you know that. I just didn't want any confusion. I've changed the time that he changed his name. He's much older! Since this chapter is sad, and angsty it was written by our very own Vampire Demon666!

A six-year-old Shinta cowered in the corner. He looked small and scared, and he had every right to be. At the same exact moment, he watched his mother stand in front of him, with her arms spread wide, shielding her youngest son from the attackers. Shinta could see nothing because his mother was in his line of sight. He was in shock, and with difficulty, registered the conversation between his mother, and these four men.

"Move it you bitch," the first of the men shouted harshly.

"Please," she begged," please spare my youngest son!"

"Why should we? He's no better than you!"

"He is so young and innocent," tears were streaming down her already damp face. She already knew her fate, but she couldn't let them take her son. He was her youngest.

"Listen, you've already caused us enough trouble. Now move before we slice through both of you!"

"Take me instead! If you kill me, will you leave him alone?"

"Ha," he laughed a harsh, and loud laugh. "No way! We we're already gonna kill you, and once we killed you, how would you know if he was still alive or not?"

Shinta's mother was at a complete and total loss. What would they do with her baby? She thought of all of her options. She could run, but these men were fast, ruthless, and being in a kimono wouldn't help. She racked her brain, but kept coming up with the same choice. It was the only way she could think of.

"Then, will you let him live, if I become your slave," she said quietly, and with a straight face, that was still wet.

All four men got a horrible grin on their faces.

"What kind of slave."

He wanted her to say it. He wanted every last bit of her dignity, and he wouldn't stop until he had taken, and trampled it. Even worse, he wouldn't give it back. He would own her, and she would have nothing.

"Anything you want," she avoided saying what she was talking about.

"Fine, but you had better do whatever we want, and if you kill yourself, we will hunt him down," he said while pointing to the trembling boy in the corner, "and we will kill him. Stand aside, I want a good look at him."

At first, she wouldn't move. What were they planning? When she didn't respond, two of the other men came over and rudely shoved her down onto the floor, she stayed down, but quickly turned her body to see everything that they were doing.

"Come here boy."

Shinta didn't move, but stared up at the foul man with wide eyes.

"I said come here!" It was painfully obvious that this was no patient man, and he grabbed Shinta by the collar of his Gi, and laid him on his back. He grew gentle again. "Now now," he said while sitting on Shinta's small fragile frame, like a dominant male animal. "Don't worry." He glanced over at Shinta's mother, who was watching every single move he made. "Don't trust me?"

While some may have responded with a venomous 'no' she decided that it wasn't a question that he wanted answered, and also didn't want to piss him off anymore.

"What's his name," he asked never taking his eyes of the small child.

"Sh-Shinta."

"Shinta, you are a handsome young boy. What odd hair color. I will give you another distinguishing feature."

Shinta's mother was terrified of what he meant by that.

"This will help me find you, if mommy's bad."

He pulled out a Katana from a sheath that he had laid down next to him. As he stood up, he rested a booted foot on Shinta's chest. Slowly, he dragged the tip along his left cheek, making poor Shinta's face twist in pain, but he didn't scream. The blood dripped down the side of his face, and he could feel the sticky substance slide down his neck. But the man wasn't done. He dragged the tip along his cheek again, completing the cross shape. Once again, Shinta grimaced, but choked back a scream.

His mother watched in horror as the jerk marred her sons young face. "Stop! You can't hurt him!" He ignored her. Shinta had done nothing. He was doing this to torture her, by hurting her son. Would he let him live? She didn't have time to find out.

"Okay guy's. We're done here. Get the woman and let's get outta here."

Shinta's mom was in to much grief to move. The two men that had pushed her down earlier once again grabbed her and dragged her out, letting her clearly see as their leader kicked Kenshin in the side and stomach making him cough up blood.

"No! Why are you doing this to him!"

"Shut up! We're leaving, and we're gonna find out just how good you are at your new job."

The last she ever saw of her son was him with a bleeding face, hunched over in pain, and still heaving.

12 years later

Shinta was dead, and in his place was Kenshin. Kenshin and Shinta were two different people. Shinta had been a happy child, and Kenshin was as cold and distant as a lone wolf. He was a killer. He had been since a man by the name of Hiko and caught him pickpocketing from him and beat him. After that, he had become his pupil, of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. It was a deadly style, but his master had died from an alcohol overdose, and Kenshin was once again forced onto the street.

Shinta was the one that the villagers had known. He was happy, carefree, and gentle. When his mother died (they all thought she was murdered) they were worried about him, but he never really recovered. He only spoke when it was completely necessary. This was Kenshin.

At first, he was welcomed into many of the neighbors homes, but then he went bad, and actually killed a man. No body wanted him anymore. That was all he needed to snap. The constant stares of disapproval, the whispers when he walked by, and the fights. He lost it, and never looked at people. He didn't talk. He was rarely seen, and when he was, somebody usually died. Everyone feared him, and when one stuck up guy tried to drug him and turn him into the police, he died a slow painful death. He didn't bug them unless they bugged him, and one day, somebody picked a fight with him.

He was watching people from the shadows of a rooftop, when his eyes spotted a mysterious man walked through the crowd, mostly in the shade, wearing a long black trench coat, hat, and black pants. His eyes were shaded with dark glasses, and you couldn't see his face. He watched him disappear into the crowd, and shrugged it off.

That night, Kenshin walked in the shadows, looking for something. He always was looking for something or someone, but he didn't know what or who. There he was. Standing directly across the street from him. He was still wearing the strange black clothes, but his hat was gone to reveal blonde hair. Kenshin stood up straight, feeling this man's gaze on him.

"I have been watching you for awhile Kenshin. You aren't happy, and I know you are a killer. I can make you feel better. Make you more powerful than you have ever dreamed."

Kenshin didn't even think about how he knew his name, but was interested. He said nothing.

"So you're not a talker. Obviously, you lost someone, and you don't know how to handle yourself."

Kenshin's anger flared momentarily, but he relaxed, and the stranger advanced on him.

"I know that you aren't scared of me. That's why you aren't running. You think you're a tough guy, don't you? Let me tell you, I could kill you before you had time to piss your pants."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. This guy didn't sound like he was bluffing, but Kenshin had doubts that he could honestly kill him that easy.

"Kenshin, I want to make you one of us."

"Us?" Kenshin finally spoke. Curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Ah, so I have you interested. Yes, one of us. You see Kenshin. I'm not human."

"What's that leave?"

"I happen to be a Vampire. A real one. There are some down's but everything else makes up for it."

"Like?"

"Living forever, super-human strength, and tons of other things that fit into those categories."

"You said you live forever, what if I want to die," Kenshin wasn't sure if he believed him, but he was humoring him. Testing him.

"I think that if you wanted to die, you'd be dead by now. I think that you are afraid of death."

"No, I'm not. How the hell do you think I'm gonna believe you?"

"Like this."

Before Kenshin could question his answer, he rushed forward, to fast to be seen, even with Kenshin's trained sight. Before he knew what was happening, he was being dangled in the air, by his collar, and he was staring into the eyes of a demon, with glowing red eyes.

"Kenshin, I'll prove to you that I am real, and I will be your mentor. This is a fairly simple process. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

If there was one thing Kenshin hated the most in the world, was feeling helpless, which was exactly where he was now. Dangling in the air, by the collar by a mad man.

"Put me down," but before he could finish his command, he was on his back, with the man hovering over him. He smiled to reveal to long, dangerous fangs, and he tipped Kenshin's head back. When he started to lean forward, Kenshin panicked, but he was only held down tighter. What the fuck was this man trying to do? It became clear when he felt pain on his neck, but he couldn't move when he tried to run. Slowly, he could feel his life draining from his body and his world was black.

Gothic Misery's notes: Well? Please review! Please please please! We beg of you. Was this chapter to disturbing? To little? Please tell us! Thanks a bunch!

Side note: Lol, ya know, I was thinkin' about how I always say 'we' because two people are writing this, and it's sounds funny if you didn't know that two people wrote this. No, we're not skitso(spelled that wrong). Another thing is do you realize how many times I wrote Kenshin in the first part instead if Shinta? Holy Cow! I had to reread it so many times, so if I missed anything please tell me?

This chapter brought to you by the demented mind of Vampire Demon666


	3. Myths of a Vampire

Gothic Misery: Alright guys, we really appreciate our reviewers. Lol, mostly me, I get all happy about it, and Vampire Demon666 just rolls his eyes. Lol, anyway, umm this may be the last chapter. Sorry! I'm really sorry to this fics couple of fans. Pretty sad huh? At least it's something. Anyway, I hope maybe this chapter will do better. We want at least 5 reviews please.

Vampire Demon666: Yeah, all of the above.

Hentaikoneko: Thanks a lot for saying you love this fic. I hope that we can continue. I mean, I know we could, but you know, kinda embarrassing if no one's reading. And I'll be sad, because I love writing this fic with Vampire Demon666. He's a good partner. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blonde Goth: We're really glad that you're enjoying this fic. Thanks for reviewing. We have always loved vampires, and are glad to hear that you've joined us in our fascination with them. Lol. Actually the blonde guy was someone else, but Enishi will have a roll in this fic.

Note to Aikawarazu Ai: If you're still reading this, you still have a chance to be part of this fic. Either review me, or go to my friend's bio, Gothic Vampire Assassin, and e-mail what you would like to be called, and if you want to look a certain way! Thanks!

* * *

It had been so long since that night. So long that he couldn't even remember the specific year. All he knew was he was 18, and it was during the Meiji revolution. Things had changed so much since then. Feeding had been so much easier. Now they investigated every single death. Of course, they had never actually caught a Vampire, but many times they had been close without knowing it.

The vampire that had turned him was Enishi. He had said he didn't have a last name, but Kenshin thought otherwise. For many years he had stuck with Enishi, to learn about his new life. It was hard at first. One thing that he learned was that he could venture out into the sun, but the sunset and sunrise were what could kill them. The lingering rays were the most dangerous to his kind, and he had to be inside for that last hour of daylight and the last hour before sunrise.

He walked through the park, staring at various things, and feeling the questioning stares of other people in the park. He had learned not to care. He was in his own world most of the time. The only joy he got was riding his motorcycle. He loved feeling the rush of danger and death. He had avoided hundreds of accidents that he had caused and lost many road rage victims by swerving and riding in between lanes.

The color was black. A very fitting color considering his nature. A pentagram was painted on the side. It was very fast, and he always sped. Rarely would he drive the speed limit. He didn't feel like riding right now though. The image of that girl was stuck in his mind. He was mad that she could have that effect on him. It was bad to get close to people, that's what his mind had told him. The last thing that he had ever said to someone was his name to that rooster head. Even that had made him uneasy, and he refused to say another word.

Ahead on the path, he sensed a religious ki. It was a group of people that sometimes roamed the park telling random people that 'God loves them' and if they wanted to donate money for the less fortunate of God's children. Kenshin sighed. Like he would pay money to have some strangers tell him God loved him. He decided to mess with them. As he felt them getting closer, he ran around the side of the tree and when they were in a certain spot he ran out with super human speed, and with a stick scratched something into the ground. It said: Satan wants you.

There were three men, and to them the writing just suddenly appeared. Kenshin was on the other side of the path, watching the reaction of the three men. Their eyes filled with horror and their eyes darted from side to side. Before running away, they crossed themselves, and scattered away.

Kenshin silently laughed, but it didn't give him as much joy as it usually did. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued on his way.

* * *

Kaoru impatiently tapped her pencil against her notebook. Her teacher was sitting at the back desk, and everyone could hear the soft click of the typing keys. They didn't know what to do. The teacher hadn't given them any directions, and he didn't seem mad. What were they supposed to do. Talk? Sano decided to try. He leaned over to Kaoru and began talking quietly.

"Yo, racoon. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"About that fight in the yard outside. It was to weird how he jumped over the wall like that. It's not really possible," she answered while still looking out the window.

She looked over at Sano when he didn't answer and saw him scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. What was he doing? He handed her the note. It read: You should ask your dad.

So he had thought that too. She wrote back: But doesn't it seem weird that he was out in the daytime? Is that possible?

He read it, and shrugged his shoulder.

"Pretty weird, but I definitely think about asking."

She looked out at the spot at where he had disappeared.

"No, not yet," she answered.

The other kids had figured out that it was okay to talk, so there were many conversations all of a sudden, which left Kaoru still staring out the window.

* * *

He felt the rush of cold October air all around him. He whizzed past cars that were going over the speed limit. He loved riding his motorcycle. He wasn't afraid of going fast, he wouldn't die. The only thing that worried him about wrecking, was having to go to the hospital. Vampire's had blood, and if someone saw him all bloody, surely, someone would call 911. Not only was is bad for a Vampire to be examined by a medical person because of several abnormalities, but he was also terrified of them. The huge buildings looked so restricting gloomy. He'd never go to one of those. Never.

While he rode his motorcycle, thoughts vanished from his mind, as if the wind had blown them away.

He was behind a particularly slow car, when he saw an opening in the lane next to him. It wasn't big enough for a car, and even a little tight for a motorcycle, but he risked it. He swerved to the left, and sped up right between the two larger vehicles. He earned some very rude gestures and words, which he shouted back. He loved doing that kind of stuff, but soon he pulled back up to a driveway. It was his friend's house, Soujiro.

"Kenshin! What are you doing back so soon? You always stay out so late?"

"I know Sou. I didn't feel like it today. I think I'm gonna watch a movie."

"Oh ok. Which one?"

Kenshin walked into the house.

"I don't know."

Soujiro's house was pretty big, and so he shared it with Kenshin when he needed a place. It was like two houses in one, so Kenshin stayed upstairs. Sou, was also a vampire, a younger one, but still, a vampire.

"Cause any accidents today Kenshin?"

"No. Didn't feel like it."

Kenshin made his way over to the couch and flopped down on it, grabbing the remote.

"You know Sou, I've been thinking I should get my own place."

"Why? You know you're welcome here."

"I don't want to impose."

"Shut up Kenshin, you know you're not imposing. You know I don't care."

"Yeah right."

"Let's just forget about it for now. What's on TV?"

"Crap...crap...crap...crap...Dracula...and crap. Why is all this shit on all the time? I hate TV."

Soujiro chuckled.

"I know."

All the vampires hated Dracula. That cheesy accent, and all the sex that seemed to go with feeding. For awhile, movie director's put their lives in danger unknowingly making these movies. Vampires wanted to kill them so bad, but they had learned to ignore it and even laugh at it. If only they knew.

"We should go to a club tonight," Sou suggested.

"Nah, you go. I think I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"Alright, but I'll c ya later if you're still here."

"Alright. Bye Sou."

He picked up his car keys and walked out the front door, leaving Kenshin in the house all alone. At first he silently watched TV. Suddenly the phone rang. He debated whether or not to answer it, because he knew it was his other friend. Finally he dragged himself out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Oh, hello Ken," the sly voice came through the receiver. It was his friend, Megumi. She was mostly Sou's friend, but they talked sometimes.

"Is Sou there?"

"No, he went out to have some fun at a club."

"And you didn't go? I would've though that Sou was the one that stayed home." She laughed her traditional sly, obnoxious laugh.

"I didn't feel like going."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'll talk to you later Ken."

A soft click was heard as she hung up. Kenshin sighed. He hated how she insisted calling him 'Ken' when it wasn't his name. No one else called him that. Oh well, he thought. No reason to get pissed off. Now that he was up, he couldn't imagine sitting back down to watch useless shows on the TV. He grabbed a coat and walked out the door. He would walk tonight.

The air was cool and he could see the breath of people in the park. The park was always busy at this time, even in the cold whether. Teenagers especially liked to wander the paths with friends or lovers. They laughed and smiled.

Absently, he leaned up against a tree when he spotted someone he never expected to see outside of that school. It was Kaoru. She was standing by the side of the path with her friends. One was very tall, and the thought that he'd make a very good vampire crossed his mind. The other was also tall, with spiky brown hair with a red bandana tied around his head. He looked like a thug, but vaguely reminded him of a rooster. There was also another girl there. She was small, and had long, long hair in a braid that danced across her back when she moved. It was obvious that she adored this tall mysterious man. The only one that seemed to miss it was him. Kenshin watched as they all joked and laughed. Kaoru looked around occasionally, and soon she spotted Kenshin standing by the tree. He hadn't bothered to hide himself. He could've though. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and his curiosity grew.

She turned to her friends to say something, and soon she began walking toward him. He panicked. It was ridiculous for him to be scared, but he didn't mix with humans. Not at all. He never talked to them, and now she was coming over. He masked his fear as she walked over and soon stood right in front of him. Suddenly her eyes showed that she didn't know what to say. She hadn't come over here knowing what to say to him. Inside, he laughed.

"Um, hi."

He stared blankly. He glanced past her to see all her friends watching the exchange. Please don't let them come over he thought.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Is your name really Kenshin?"

This grabbed his attention. She honestly wanted to get to know him, and he could tell she was struggling with the conversation. He decided to help her out. There was something about her that made it seem like he could trust her. He did something he hadn't done for years.

"Himura. Kenshin, Himura."

It was obvious that she was shocked to hear him talk. Her eyes grew wide momentarily, and she thought of what to say next.

"Himura. Is that Japanese?"

"Yes."

He knew what was coming next.

"Really? I'm sorry, but you don't look Japanese."

"I know."

He could sense that she was happy that she had started a conversation.

"My dad's family was Japanese, but my mom was American. Maybe you have some Irish in you?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kenshin decided he would talk, but he wouldn't start the conversation. Absently, she began the fiddle with the little silver cross that she always wore around her neck. It made Kenshin nervous. Kaoru saw him watching her movements, and began to talk.

"My mother gave me this cross. She died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know the feeling."

"Yes, it's horrible."

Suddenly, Kenshin saw friends move towards them, and he panicked again. To many people. They were coming towards them and the small girl was running. She stopped along side her friend and looked at Himura, her expression soon grew curious when she saw his.

His eyes were wide, and they looked scared. His eyes darted from one new person to the other and he backed up against the tree. 'To many people' his mind kept saying over and over. Kaoru turned back to him after greeting her friends again and saw the state of panic he was in.

"Kenshin. What's wrong. Kenshin."

Hearing his name he snapped back to reality, and did what his instincts told him to do. He ran.

"What?" Kaoru said once he had disappeared. He had moved so fast that no one had seen where he had gone.

"Uh, Kaoru your new friend's crazy," Sano said while staring off into the direction they thought he'd gone.

"He's not a people person huh," Misao also commented.

Aoshi, as usual had nothing to say, but walked ahead. Misao, happily followed him. Sano stayed behind with Kaoru.

"So, do you think he's a vampire?"

"I can't be sure, but I think it's possible."

Sano nodded, then answered, "Then I don't think you should get to close to him." He walked off and left Kaoru.

She knew he didn't mean distance wise. He meant emotionally. If her father knew about Kenshin, surely he would hunt him down and try to kill him. She didn't want to let that happen. She already felt closer to him.

"Kaoru! Come on! We don't want to miss the movie!"

"I'm coming." She looked at the tree one more time, then turned and ran to catch up with everyone else.

Kenshin hadn't run very far. Only to the next tree, where he quickly climbed up to watch them. They hadn't even looked the way he had went. He listened to their conversation in shock and fear. They knew? How did they know he was a vampire? Did she study them? Or was her father a vampire freak? Then why would she have to stay away from him?

He quietly followed the group of friends to the theater, and patiently waited outside for them to come back out. Being a vampire for 150 years made him extremely patient at some things. There were still some things that made him mad. The time went by really fast, as he waited for them to come out, and pile into a car. Finally they did. And they two outgoing ones Sano and Misao, reenacted some the of the more violent scenes from the movie. Kaoru laughed, and Ashoi merely watched with amusement in his eyes. Sano was the driver, with Kaoru up in the front seat, and Misao in Aoshi in the back. Kenshin couldn't hear into the car, but they were all happy. He could tell by the energy coming from them, and their expressions.

It was a short, drive, and Kaoru's house was first. Kenshin waited by the front door as she climbed out and they drove away. She fished her keys out of her pocket, and walked up to the front door. On the key chain, hung yet another silver cross. As she stuck the lock in the keyhole, he softly spoke her name.

"Kaoru."

"What? Who's there?"

He stepped closer so she could see him.

"Kenshin! Why did you leave so fast?"

"To many people."

She thought about that for a second.

"Are you afraid of people?"

"I guess so."

She opened the door and stepped inside, because it had started to rain. Kenshin stood near the edge of the balcony.

"You can come inside Kenshin."

She had given him permission. He could go in. He carefully stepped over the silver threshold. He followed her around the corner where she took off her coat.

"You want something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you."

There was an awkward silence and she spoke again.

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

Kenshin was not expecting this question and didn't know how to respond.

"It's okay if you are. I'm not afraid of them."

Still, he couldn't respond. He was terrified. She knew, and she wanted him to say it. How did she know? Another instinct came into play. Deny it.

"I-I-I'm not."

"Kenshin, it's okay. I know about vampires."

"How?"

"My father, he is a vampire fanatic. Uh, he hasn't met any though."

She knew if she told him he was a hunter, he would run and hate her.

"Oh."

"You are aren't you?"

He paused before answering.

"Yes," he responded quietly.

"Holy cow! That's awesome! I've always wanted to meet a vampire! How old are you really? Do you sleep in a coffin? How do you go out in the daytime? Does silver really burn you? Can you touch crosses?"

His eyes grew wide with the stream of question that were sent flying at him. Kaoru saw his reaction and realized how fast she was talking. She laughed nervously.

"Heh, I'm sorry. Um, I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, you can sit down in you want."

She walked off to the kitchen, and instead of staying where he was, he followed her. She smiled. He was like a puppy dog once you got to know him. Nothing like the hard guy he looked like on the outside.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"So, uh, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

He didn't answer.

"Look Kenshin. I know I just met you, but you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about you."

He looked hesitant.

"Besides, if I did tell anyone, do you think they'd believe me? I'd just end up in a psych ward."

"Sano would believe you. He knows."

"Only because he's been my friend the longest. I grew up with him and we know most of each other's family secrets."

Once again, he hesitated, but finally answered.

"Okay, go ahead."

She smiled. "How old are you really?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that I was turned during the Meiji revolution. I was an assassin at the time."

"You were an assassin? You must have been really good. How old were you when you were changed?"

"I was 18. I started being an assassin when I was 14 or 15."

"Wow. Do you really have to sleep in a coffin?"

He smiled. Kaoru realized it was the first time she had seen him smile.

"No, I can sleep anywhere. Nobody wants to sleep in a box."

She laughed too. "I saw you at school. Does that mean you can go out in the light?"

"I can go out at any time, except for the hour before sunrise, and the hour before sunset. There's something about the light at that time. I don't know what it is."

"Have you ever got burned?"

"Yes."

"It hurts?"

"Yes. A lot. But it heals when I sleep."

"What about silver?"

"Can't touch it."

"And you can't go in someone's house unless invited right?"

"Yes."

"And, crosses?"

"I can't touch those either. People are always safe when they wear crosses. A vampire can't touch someone that's wearing one, even when it's a tattoo."

"Oh."

He could tell she was thinking about the cross around her neck. She was purposely not touching it."

"What would happen if you touched someone that was wearing a cross."

"There would be an unbearable pain. Something a vampire couldn't possibly ignore. They couldn't build up a resistence like some humans can do with some kinds of pain."

"Have you ever done that?"

Kenshin didn't answer, and Kaoru seemed to take the hint. She began to notice how he wouldn't answer when he didn't know what to say.

"Anything else," he asked?

"No, I don't think so. Oh, my hot chocolate."

It was done by now, and she took the cup over to the couch and sat down. Kenshin followed again.

"Actually, I was wondering why you got so scared when my friends came over. They wouldn't hurt you."

He didn't answer.

"Kenshin, how long has it been since you've actually talked to someone?"

He sighed. "This is the first time in about 14 years."

"Oh my gosh. No wonder you were scared. It's your instinct. Did something happen to make you avoid people?"

"Lots of things happened to make me like this."

When he didn't explain, she figured this was something he wasn't open to talk about. It was a miracle she even got him to open up this much. Even then, she still knew nothing about his personal life. Only about vampires.

"One more thing Kenshin."

"What's that?"

"Can you show me your fangs? Please?

He stared at her for a second and blinked.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just because I guess."

He looked at her, but then slowly drew back his upper lip and opened his mouth making him look like he was snarling. His fierce amber eyes seemed to glow as she watched his canine teeth extended and sharpen. She gasped and he made a slight hissing noise.

"Of my god. You really are a vampire. They really exist."

He drew his teeth back in, and looked back at the clock. There was silence until he asked an off topic question.

"Isn't your father going to be angry if he sees you down here with a strange guy this late?"

"Oh, he's not home. He's on a business trip."

"Oh."

Kenshin watched the clock tick back and forth, and Kaoru watched him. She suddenly realized how handsome he was. His long vivid red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful amber color. The weirdest eyes color she had ever seen.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No, why?"

"Your eyes. They're amber."

"I know. They used to be purple. That was when I was really little. When my mom died, they turned amber."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

As Kaoru watched him, she began to feel odd. The more and more she looked at him, she wanted to...to kiss him. This was the first guy she had wanted to kiss. Something happened to her. Being there with him made her different, more bold. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Slowly, she leaned forward, and grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and tried to stand, but she pushed his chest down. She knew he could easily get up, but he didn't. The weird thing was that he was trembling. He was afraid of her? She looked into his eyes.

"Kenshin. I want to kiss you."

"Kaoru. Please, no."

But she didn't listen to him. He tried to get up again, and this time she had a harder time of pushing him back down. She pressed her lips against his and was shocked at how cold they were, but she didn't pull away. This must have been something like to many people for Kenshin. It was to much for him, and he screamed and pulled away so fast, she fell onto the couch. He stood by the door, breathing hard.

"Kenshin! Don't leave! I'm sorry!"

She ran towards him, but he was out the door before she could shout his name again.

* * *

Gothic Misery: Well? How was that? Do you guys want more, or should we stop because of lack of interest? Please tell us in a review!

Vampire Demon666: Yes, please review.


	4. Accidents

Disclaimer: Don't you guys get sick of reading this over and over? I hate writing it too. Anyway, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, so don't sue me.

Lady Battousai: Alright guys, most of you probably don't know that my old pen name used to be Lady Battousai456, but it was, and I miss it. I decided to change it back, except for the last few numbers, because it says it's taken. I had to open a whole new account. Wow guys! I was having second thoughts on this chapter! I'm really glad that you all like it! Please keep those reviews coming, otherwise we think we're writing for no one! I'm very happy to say that this fic has already grown on us, and we will continue. We have most of the chapters kinda planned, so that's good! Thanks again guys!

Vampire Demom666: Yeah, I'm pretty glad that we're getting more reviews too. Keep them coming.

Rinoa-Heartilly-666: I'm really glad that you think our fic is a well written one. I have read countless vampire stories, not only on this site, but books as well, and I finally decided to do one myself. I hope you continue reading!

Hentaikoneko: Thank you very much for your encouraging words. Lol, we're going to try to update every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Hopefully, a regular schedule will draw in more reviewers.

Goddess/Priestest Winter: Don't worry. We will never leave you guys hanging for like a month, without a note in advance. We'll update hopefully, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Summon a Vampire huh? Maybe that's not a bad thing...lol. I'm happy that our fic deserves 7 Hershey bars, and...9 sneakers? Lol, thanks again!

Mika: Yes, I think we all want a Kenshin. Lol, ya. I decided (Vampire Demon666 refused to contribute any romantic aspects to the fic. Go figure) to make her sort of entranced by his appearance, so she couldn't really help it. Like a spell, but he didn't cause it. I'll try to clear it up in the chapter if it still is kinda confusing.

DanGlove: Thanks. We tried to describe the vampires the best we could. Really glad you like it!

Air: Yes, we are going to continue with this. I know that there might be more people, who we really wish would review...hint hint, lol, and threatening to leave it helped too! Lol, I'm just kidding. Yeah, it's fun writing a fic with a partner. I'm good at writing romantic type of stuff, and he' really good with angst. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Bradybunch4529: Yes, poor Kenshin. He's not very good with people, which Kaoru is going to try to change, and I'll definitely put his thoughts on the sudden kiss, as well as Kaoru's.

Jk: Thank you for your review. We'll update as much as possible!

Mironicka: Thanks. It makes me so happy to see people enjoying our fic! It's my best one! Hope you stick with it!

Annabella5: I know that I need more chapters, and I'm sorry that it took so long since my last update, but my computer died. You'll be happy to know that to make up for it, I'll try to post 1 or 2 more chapters to go along with this one. It might be tomorrow though that I get them out!

Reignashii: Thank you very much for taking the time to review and I'm glad that you like it.

cHrRyBlSsm:You reviewed just in time. I was gonna post, then I read your review. Lol, thanks for reading my fic and I'm really glad you liked it. Yeah, I know that I change my name a lot, but I think I'm sticking with this one...at least longer than the other times. Hehe. Anyway, I really hope I don't let you down. That would be sad, so I'm trying my best! Hope to see you stick around!

Okay, now, on with the fic!

* * *

Kaoru's legs moved as fast as she could make them go, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to Kenshin. She knew she had seen him go this way, but with his speed, he was probably long gone from there now.

"Kenshin," she tried shouting his name, even though she knew he wouldn't come. But why would he? She had done something that she should have known was going to scare him. He wasn't used to contact with other people. Why was she so stupid?

"Dammit!"

She gasped. She never cussed. Not even to herself. Well, maybe sometimes in her head, but that was it. Great, now Kenshin had her cussing. That was definitely going to have to stop.

"Kenshin! Please come back! I didn't realize that you would react like that! I promise it won't happen again!"

It was no use, she knew that now he wouldn't trust her again any time soon.

"Shit! Oops."

She had to stop to catch her breath, and when she stopped to think she realized what she had just done, and the tears began to flow. She sat down on a bench in the park.

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She didn't know that Kenshin was watching her from a large nearby tree. Kaoru slowly made her way back home. If Kenshin ever forgave her, he'd have to come to her. At least it was Friday, and she could go home and go straight to bed. That's what she needed; some rest. Then she could figure things out tomorrow.

* * *

Kenshin walked to Sou's house and rang the doorbell. Nobody was home.

"Fuck. He better ger home soon. It's already 4:00 AM."

Just as he was done, Sou's car pulled up in the driveway, and he climbed out.

"Hey Kenshin! Looks like you went out too. How long have you been waiting here?"

"Just got here."

"Oh good. You tired?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Just curious. You look worn out."

"No."

"Okay, okay, whatever."

He shut car door, locked it, and walked up the steps of the huge house.

Kenshin and Sou walked in.

"Are any pizza places open this late," Sou asked.

"There's that one 24 hour pizza place, but their pizza tastes like shit."

"Oh yeah. I don't feel like eatin' shit tonight. How about you Kenshin?"

"No, not really."

"Sou took Kenshin's spot on the couch while he went to go clean and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on this early in the morning, and whatever was on was boring and stupid. He finally decided to just turn it off, and join Kenshin in the kitchen.

"Hey Kenshin."

"What?"

"Can't I just say hi?"

"No, what do you want?"

"I just came to keep you company while you cleaned."

"Nothing good on TV?"

"No."

"Thought so. So, while you're here, you could at least unload the dishwasher right?"

Sou sighed. He didn't have any excuses for this one. He walked over to the tiny dishwasher and began unloading what few dishes could fit in the dinky little washer.

"Why thank you Sou."

"Haha Kenshin, very funny."

Kenshin finished his cleaning and Soujiro was purposely putting off the painful task of dishwasher duty.

"Kenshin why don't we watch a movie?"

"Of course. But then, you have to still unload the rest, and then reload all the new dirty dishes."

"Aww, Kenshin, come on."

But Kenshin was already heading over to the couch to try to find something good on TV. As always, there was nothing. He was channel surfing as Sou came in, pouting and glaring at him. As soon as he sat down, the phone rang.

"I'll get it Sou, you should rest your poor sore hands."

"Shut-"

"Hello?"

"Ken! You again! Is Sou ever there?"

"Yes, he's here," he answered trying to not say anything about the name she chose to call him. "He's pouting."

"Oh, I hope I didn't disturb anything," she paused, seeming to think about calling back. "Put him on for me please Kenny."

"Sou. Get your ass of the couch. Megumi wants to talk to you."

"What's that bitch want," he muttered.

"I heard that," came a screech from the phone.

Kenshin grimaced.

"Good luck Sou."

Soujiro stood up from the couch, and Kenshin handed him the phone.

"Hey Megumi. What's new?"

"Quit acting smooth. I'm not forgiving you yet. Anyway, I have important news concerning a vampire hunter in your area."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, he lives across town I think. I don't know his name."

"What should we do?"

Kenshin was laying on the couch, watching Soujiro every move and facial expression, so maybe he could get a clue as to what they were discussing.

"Well, I think you should either leave that house now, or...kill him. You know that's the only other option."

Soujiro sighed. He knew. He knew all to well, but it was true. If the hunter thinks he is ridding the world of dangerous beings, then the vampire world also needs to exterminate those who pose a threat to their existence. It's just the way of life. Even if a vampire did want death, it wouldn't be by a vampire hunter. It's the most disgraceful death a vampire could have.

"Sou? Are you still there?"

"Yes Megumi. So far, this hunter, hasn't done anything to draw our attention. I doubt that he even knows we're here. Until he makes his move, I think we should leave it alone."

At the word 'hunter', Kenshin became really interested. He got up and grabbed another phone.

"Soujiro! Do you want to endanger the lives of all the vampires living here? You know that hunters aren't to be taken lightly. Do you think that if he knew about us, he'd let us live until we did something to him?"

"Well...no, not really, but that's not-"

"Not what? Not important? Not the point? It _is_ the point! We have the chance to rid the vampire community of someone that wants to kill us."

"Megumi, we don't even know who he is!" Soujiro was now also shouting.

"It's not that hard to find one."

"It could be if he knew we were looking for him."

"But he doesn't know that we're here! Soujiro, I did research, this guy has killed dozens of vampires so far. He will not stop once he's found you. Once he knows who are, he'll search, and search, until he kills you. This is serious."

"Megumi, we've been hunted before. You know that. It wasn't that hard to avoid him, and eventually, lose him. We can do it again."

Megumi sighed. Soujiro was one of the few that could keep up with her in an argument. Kenshin could if he wanted to, but he usually didn't talk to people.

"Whatever Soujiro. We're not getting anywhere tonight. I'll call you again, probably tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

Sou heard a click and he hung up. Kenshin put the phone down too and sat back down.

"Great. That's all we need. How long has it been since we've actually been hunted," Kenshin said

"You were listening?"

"The good thing is, this hunter doesn't actually know that we're here, but this is still a problem."

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"I think we should do what Megumi said, and just get rid of him. But then again, we don't know who he is. That's a problem. We could...we could set a trap or something, like, I don't know. Or we could just search for clues. But in a city this big that's- "

"Kenshin!"

"What?!"

"Shut up for a second," Soujiro said to his friend. "I think we should wait."

"So that he can have the first move? I don't think so Sou. We need to act now."

"He might not even know we are here!"

"You seriously need to find a new argument. That's getting old. I don't care if he doesn't know about us...yet. He could find out, or, he could be faking it. He might be waiting for the perfect moment to come after us."

It was Soujiro's turn to sigh. Kenshin could always beat him in debating when he wanted to. Even Megumi hated arguing with him.

"Let's just stop talking about it."

"Fine with me."

Soujiro sighed and stalked off to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

* * *

Kaoru rolled over, but immediately regretted it as the sunlight streaming through her window made her eyes hurt. She rolled over again and opened her eyes. She looked around her room, thinking about what she would do today. Then she remembered what happened last night. Kenshin.

She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 9:37. She groaned and wanted to go back to sleep, when the phone rang. She jumped. Who was calling her already?

"Hello?" She tried to sound as awake as possible.

"Kaoru. How are things at the house?"

"Dad!"

"Your's truly."

"Things are so boring without you. When are you coming home?"

"Well, I was supposed to come home today, but my flight was delayed. Really bad weather in Chicago."

"Oh. I really miss you."

"Me too. When I come back, we'll spend some time together."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. Oh, I gotta go. The other people in line for this phone are getting annoyed."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye Kaoru."

He hung up, and she forgot about being sad. Her dad was coming home. She picked up the phone again, and dialed Misao's number.

"Hello," Misao answered.

"Hey Misao, it's Kaoru. What are you doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Good. Let's go see a movie."

"Okay, then we can rent one for tonight! It'll be movie day! Can we invite Aoshi?"

Kaoru laughed.

"Go ahead and call him. I'll call Sano too. I need to talk to him about something anyway."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, how are things with you and Kenshin?"

"Oh, well, I haven't really seen him," she lied.

"Okay, well. I'll see you later. We'll pick you up at 1:00."

"Okay, bye Misao."

"Bye."

Kaoru hung up, and picked it up again. She dialed Sano's number. He didn't pick up, so she decided to leave a message.

"Sano, I know you're sleeping. I need to talk to you." She waited a couple seconds. "SANO! WAKE UP! COME ON ROOSTER HEAD!"

She heard a click, and knew someone had picked up the receiver. Then there was a thud, and some really loud swearing.

"Shit! You God damn cord!"

"Sano?"

"I'll show you to trip me!"

"SANO!"

"Huh? Hello?"

"Sano, it's me Kaoru. Are you still half asleep? "

"I'm awake. What do you need?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Tell what?"

"Last night, Kenshin followed me home, so I invited him in, because it was starting to rain."

Sano gasped.

"Did you two do it?"

"Sano! You know me better than that!"

"Sorry Kaoru. So what happened?"

"I found out that he's a vampire. Fangs and all."

"That's bad Kaoru. You should stay away from him."

"I know, but, I think I like him."

"But your dad. If he finds out."

"I know, that's the bad part. My dad's coming home tomorrow."

"I bet your happy about that."

"Yeah I am. Oh! I almost forgot. We're going to see a movie later today, and then we're gonna rent one."

"Who is?"

"Aoshi, Misao, me, and you if you want to come."

"Okay, what time?"

"Misao said that they'll pick us up at 1:00."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I gotta pee."

"Gross Sano, but ok. Bye."

Once Kaoru hung up she went to her closet to pick out something to wear, but as she was looking at her clothes, her mind drifted to Kenshin. Horrible images floated into her mind with her father killing him. Did Kenshin know he was a hunter? Probably not, otherwise, he's probably kill her and her dad. That thought scared her even more. She knew Kenshin was perfectly capable of killing her and her dad at any given time. And most likely, he'd feel no regret. After all, he had said he was an assassin in Japan during the war. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, and picked out jeans with a purple long sleeved, v-neck top. Then she went downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Kenshin grabbed his keys and walked outside to see that it was really cold. Well, to a human. He wasn't cold, because he had just fed, and was at full strength. He went back inside to grab a leather coat, and decided that it would look better if he wore his black helmet. He took it and went back outside. Soujiro was asleep on the couch. It was already 1:15 PM. Kenshin had gone to sleep much earlier so he was fully rested, while Soujiro stayed up eating ice cream. Now he was burned out, and would probably need the rest of today to "recharge". That was fine with Kenshin. He was used to being alone.

Once outside, he put on his helmet, and tucked his long hair inside his helmet, so people didn't mistake him for a woman. It had happened before. He was small enough to look like woman from a distance. There was nothing he hated more than being called a woman. He got on his bike and stuck the keys in. He turned the keys, and it rumbled to life. He revved his engine, and sped out of the driveway. He just wanted to ride it. He wasn't sure where he was going. He was just getting into his zone, w hen he had to stop at a stoplight.

"Shit," he cursed through his helmet. "Stupid fucking stoplights."

Behind him, he heard a car that wa playing very loud rap music. Rap, was not his favorite, and he rolled his eyes. The car pulled up next to him, and he looked at the people inside.

'Fuck! It's Kaoru and her friends.' Kenshin panicked, but then realized that he had a helmet on, and they couldn't see his face.

The one with the long hair looked at him through the window, and her eyes light up. Did she recognize him somehow. She leaned forward to the front seat and said something toKaoru. Then Kaoru looked at him.

'Shit shit shit!,' he thought.

But Kaoru only smiled and said something back to Misao. The driver, who strangely resembled a rooster, rolled down the window.

"Hey. You wanna race?"

Kenshin only shook his head 'no', and looked forward again, begging the light to turn.

"Come on. Ya scared you'll lose?"

'With you driving that piece of shit,' he said to himself. 'I doubt that.'

"Are you a chicken?"

Everyone in the car was now looking at him. He knew that even if he didn't want to race, he was going to. When that light hit green, that guy would obviously try to beat him. He could just ignore him, but that would mean he'd lose.

"Are you gonna race me or not?"

Again, Kenshin, shook his head 'no'.

In the back, Misao shouted, "He's to scared Sano. He knows he'll lose."

Everyone started laughing, and Kenshin got pissed. He couldn't stand people laughing at him. It made him want to strangle them all. He revved his engine really loud, making, everyone in the car, cover their ears. He smirked and Sano looked back at him.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

This time Kenshin nodded his head 'yes', and both drivers faced forward, waiting for the light to turn green. It didn't take long, and Sano floored it. Just to annoy him, Kenshin waited about 5 seconds, and then went after him. In a short amount of time, he had caught up to the car, slowed down next to it. Everyone inside was laughing, but this time at Sano, who had his brow furrowed in concentration, but his eyes grew wide when he saw Kenshin right next to him. He yelled out the window.

"That's not fair! You must have started early!"

"Sano," Misao said between fits of laughing, "he gave you a head start!"

"What?!"

Kenshin smirked again, and sped up, only to cut in front of him Sano to cut him off. Sano hit the brakes, and watched him drive off, as fast as he could.

"Dammit! He cut me off!"

"You deserved it! He didn't want to race you." Kaoru joined Misao at laughing at him.

"Okay, okay, enough. There's a stoplight coming up ahead. It might have got him. If it did, I'll get him back."

"And if he passed it," Kaoru questioned.

"I don't know. What do you suggest I do?"

"You shouldn't do anything. He'll just beat your ass again," Misao answered for him happily.

"I can beat that piece of crap."

"Sano, that was a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. That wasn't even it's top speed," Aoshi spoke for the first time while they were in the car.

"What? How did you know that Aoshi," Kaoru asked.

"My dad was a big motorcycle person, but even he wasn't good enough for one of those. They are really fast and require a lot of control."

"Oh, I never knew that," Misao cut in, happy to be learning new stuff about her Aoshi.

"Oh! Look! He's at the stoplight!"

Everyone looked, and sure enough, there he was. Kaoru had always loved motorcycles, and she wished she could ride one.

"What are you going to do Sano," Misao asked.

"I'm gonna beat him."

"Yeah right,"Aoshi argued.

"You saw how fast he went last time, and supposedly, that's not his top speed," Kaoru added. "Why don't you just leave it alone?"

Sano didn't answer, because he had pulled up, alongside the motorcycle.

"Your going down punk!"

The light turned green, and once again, Sano floored it, but this time, Kenshin didn't give him a head start. Sano saw him come up behind him, and quickly jerked the car to the side, getting in Kenshin's lane.

"Whoa! Sano! Stop," Misao shouted.

Kenshin simply switched to the other lane, and passed Sano, but Sano, wasn't going full speed, so he sped up and did the same move that Kenshin had did on him earlier. Kenshin had to slam the brakes so hard, that he almost flipped, but he quickly started going again. In no time, he was next to the car and as he drove by, he flipped him off. This aggravated Sano to no end, and he swerved to try to pin Kenshin against the lane barrier for cars going the other way.

"Holy shit Sano! You're gonna kill him," Misao screamed at him.

"And us! Now stop it," Kaoru yelled equally as loud.

But Sano ignored the two yelling women and watched Kenshin slow down so that he was behind him. Sano slowed down and Kenshin got close behind him, but Kenshin knew what was up. He knew Sano was gonna hit the brakes, trying to make Kenshin crash, so as soon as he saw Sano jerk forward, Kenshin hit his brakes too, but only enough to slow down so that he wouldn't hit Sano, and turn to continue in the other lane.

"God dammit!"

"Sano, please stop! You're gonna get us arrested.

Sano thought that he had Kenshin nervous, while in fact, Kenshin was enjoying the danger. He loved the adrenaline rush. They were coming up on traffic, so they had to slow down, but the battle between the two drivers didn't stop. Kenshin was a little ways ahead of Sano, and Sano sped up so that Kenshin couldn't switch lanes, because there were care all around him now. He was boxed in. Unfortunately, Sano was to busy trying to trap Kenshin, and Kenshin was busy trying to find a way out that neither of them saw the little girl that was on the street ahead.

"Sano! There's a kid there!"

"What? Oh fuck."

Sano hit the brakes, causing the car behind him to ram into his bumper, and the air bags in both cars to pop out. Kaoru and Misao screamed, and Misao latched herself onto Aoshi's arm. Kenshin saw the girl that was about 100ft in front of him, but there was still a car in the way. He couldn't turn, and he didn't want to be responsible for the girls death. A mother on the sidewalk screamed and Kenshin knew there was only one thing he could do. He leaned all the way to the side on his motorcycle, and turned his handlebars, making his bike slip right out from underneath him.

* * *

Lady Battousai654: Well guys? How was that? Again, I'm really sorry about making you wait, but this week is my fall break, so I'll start a new chapter right after I post this, and hopefully, it'll be up by tomorrow or the next day! Okay, I have a note about Kenshin's motorcycle. As you may have noticed, Aoshi said it was a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. It's a really cool, and fast bike. If you go to my bio, I'll have a link put up that's a picture of the kind of bike he has. It's really cool. I didn't want you guys to get the impression that he drives a Harley or something along that line. Eww, I hate those. Please review! It keeps us going so we can update faster!

Vampire Demon666: As you can probably tell, I didn't really have much to do with this chapter. Anyway, maybe I can convince Lady Battousai to let me make the next chapter really depressing!


	5. Movies and Motorcycles

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, The Grudge or Interview with the Vampire.

Lady Battousai654: I'm really glad that your still reviewing. It makes me so happy to see all our reviews! How many of you actually looked at the pic of the Kawasaki Ninja? If you didn't, you should, it's cool. Enjoy the newest chapter!

Vampire Demon666: I still don't have much to say right now. I get to write some more here though. Self-loathing and other fun stuff like that. Maybe I'll throw in some suicidal thoughts, so beware of that. Hey, special thanks to Legolasestelstar. Not many people mention me in reviews. They probably forget about me...or whatever ,but thanks.

someone: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Ludrid Oddysee: Yes, I've found that updating to often sometimes causes me to actually lose my reviewers. Funny huh? I've been trying to get a regular update, but my computer lost everything a couple days ago, before I posted the last chapter. Phew, that was scary. Luckily I found it all again. Lol

Mironicka: Really? I hope it wasn't different in a bad way, was it? It felt a little different writing it anyway. I hope you still like the fic, and if you tell me how it sounded in the first couple chaps, I'll try to write my others the same way.

crimsonshade: Yes well, the hard to run thing was just Kaoru thinking. I know that it's not hard to run in them, but to someone that's never worn them, it might look like it would be hard. That's what my friend thought. Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Rinoa-Heartilly-666: Yes, somehow, Kenshin always seems to win huh? Kinda funny. I love motorcycles, and I HAD to write a crash scene. Hehe, yes, we're evil.

Bradybunch4529: Yes, the problem with Kaoru and her dad being a vampire hunter will make the fic have a little more drama. Umm, since this isn't a humor fic, I'm not going to make it funny, but I hope you enjoy the fic anyway!

legolasestelstar: Ah, a legolas fan. Lol. Even if you are a new reviewer, I'll still listen to your idea. I was thinking about what would happen between Kenshin and Kaoru based on her beliefs in God, but I didn't really know where I was going with it. I think I'll keep her a believer, but Kenshin will try to convince her otherwise. Haha, it'll be a test of love and trust between the two! It'll be perfect!

Jing-Jing: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'll change that. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it to sound like that, I just didn't know how else to put it, but I'll change it. It's just that, at my school all the girls that think they are into dark stuff but aren't are weird, so...anyway, I'm sorry. Thanks for telling me so we can change it!

* * *

Kenshin was sprawled out on the sidewalk, with a couple people crowding around him. They were all trying to help.

"Take off the helmet so he can breathe better," a man shouted.

"I'm dialing 911. See if you can get a response out of him."

"There's no pulse."

The woman with the child came over and took a look at the man's face. He did this to himself to avoid hitting her little girl. In her opinion, he was a hero.

"We can't let him die," she shouted. "He saved my child!"

"The paramedics are on their way ma'am. Someone do CPR."

A man that had taken a medical training class began CPR, but it looked like he was dead. Being a vampire, and having no vital signs, often did make it look like they were dead, but Kenshin had only been knocked unconscious. The crowd that was growing around him, didn't know that though, and neither would the paramedics.

"Sano! Look what you've done!"

"Come on you guys, we at least have to make sure he's okay." Kaoru stepped out of the car, and everyone else followed.

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd to see Kenshin laying there, looking completely dead. She couldn't control herself.

"Kenshin!"

Her grief over what happened the night before, and the shock of seeing him like that was to much for her. She started crying.

'He's a vampire. He can't die. He has no pulse to begin with. But these people don't know that, and neither will the hospital. I can't tell them. They'd think I was crazy.'

Kaoru looked at Kenshin closely. Suddenly there was a voice in her head.

'Kaoru, I need you to distract them.'

"What?"

"I said the ambulance is taking forever," a man said to her.

She looked at Kenshin.

'Kaoru,' she heard it again. 'Please distract these people so that I can get away without the bothering me.'

It was Kenshin. He was talking to her though her mind. Could she talk back?

'Kenshin,' she thought.

'Yes.'

'Okay, I'll try to distract them.'

'Thank you.'

Kaoru turned away from him. What would she do. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kenshin! Why did you leave me? Why are you torturing me so? You're the only thing that I have left!" Kaoru was the only one that saw the slight twitch of his hand at her sudden outburst.

She began to pretend cry, which she was very good at. It looked real to any other person. Aoshi, Misao and Sano looked at her like she was crazy. How well did she actually know him?

'Kaoru, that's a bit much,'she heard.

'Sorry Kenshin.'

Some of the people in the crowd turned to look at her, but some people were still trying to "help" Kenshin. Kaoru tried a different route.

"Now there's no point for me to live! I have to kill myself!"

Everyone in the crowd now looked at her with full attention and when she took a small pocket knife that her father gave her out of her coat. Funny how a gift from her father was saving a vampire. People in the crowd immediately tried to take it from her and calm her down.

Kaoru stopped and looked at where Kenshin was, and so did everyone else. He was gone.

"What the hell? Wasn't that guy dead?"

"What are we going to tell the paramedics? Oh yeah, sorry, he just got up and left without us seeing."

Kaoru smiled and turned around. His motorcycle was gone from the middle of the street too.

'Man he's fast.'

She turned to her friends.

"Let's go home. Don't say anything." As she walked by, she whispered. "I'll explain in the car."

Misao and Aoshi had a puzzled expression on their faces. Even Aoshi was curious as to what had just happened. Sano though, was curious at what she had just done. Was it to help Kenshin get away? And how the hell would she know that? Once in the car, Sano started it and everyone wanted an answer.

"Well? What happened?"

"You guys, I trust you, and you trust me right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then you'd believe me if I told you Kenshin wasn't human?"

"Then what else would he be," Misao was the only one that spoke.

"Well, don't think I'm crazy, but...Kenshin's a vampire."

There was a long silence but no one laughed. No one even snickered. Kaoru wasn't expecting this, and apparently, neither was Sano. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror at the two in the back.

"You guys," Kaoru asked, trying to get an answer.

"You dad," Misao began. "He's not some government worker is he?"

"No, I had to lie," Kaoru answered guiltily.

Aoshi looked at Misao, a little annoyed that this all made sense to her before it did to him.

"He's a vampire hunter isn't he," Misao said again. It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement that she wanted reassurance on.

"Yes, but how did you figure that out?"

"Well-I think I always kinda doubted that he was a government guy. He just didn't seem like that kind of person. Now that you tell me that Kenshin is a vampire, that means, there has to be more of them, right?"

Kaoru nodded. Misao was always really smart and good at figuring things out.

"Anyway, now that I know vampires exist, according to you at least, I can tell your dad's a hunter. And your mom...oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay Misao. It was a long time ago, but I do miss her. You know, he's still going after the vampire that killed her. He doesn't have much to go on right now, but he thinks he'll find him anyway. He was just in Chicago looking for a vampire."

Aoshi looked at the two women. This was obviously a female understanding, and he felt very out of place. He looked at Sano who was looking at the road, but not really paying attention.

"Sano, pay attention to the road. Hasn't your driving caused enough trouble today?"

Sano glared at Aoshi, but payed more attention to the road.

"So Missy, how did you know what to do so Kenshin could get away."

"He told me. In my mind. It's really hard to explain, but we were having a conversation in my head."

"Telepathy? That's so cool Kaoru."

"Yeah. It feels good to talk to you guys about this. No one else knew vampires existed."

Misao smiled and then her eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit! Vampires exist! They're real! They walk around with us every fuckin' day!"

"Whoa Misao, didn't we just discuss this," Sano asked while laughing.

"Yeah, but...they're real."

"Don't worry Misao, I know how you feel," Kaoru said looking at her friend.

Aoshi laughed.

"That was some show you put on back there Kaoru."

She looked at him.

"Was it convincing?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what the hell you were thinking," Misao answered for Aoshi laughing.

"Yeah," she said, and everyone started laughing.

* * *

Kaoru walked to her front door and waved to her friends as they drove off. They had just finished watching Interview with the Vampire, which Sano had thought was very funny. He picked it out, of course. Kaoru fished her keys out of her pocket, and started to stick the keys in the door.

"Kaoru."

She already knew that voice, but it still scared her.

"What are you doing here?!"

Kenshin jumped back, clearly startled.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes wide. "I just wanted to thank you for distracting that crowd earlier."

"Oh, well, that was no problem. I actually had to because Sano was the one that caused you to crash in the first place. Are you okay? That was a nasty spill."

"Yeah I'm fine. Didn't take me long to heal."

"So, um, why don't you come inside?"

He looked around nervously and Kaoru furrowed her brow in thought.

"Maybe I shouldn't come in."

She laughed.

"Kenshin, that won't happen again, don't worry. I promise."

"Yeah well, you also promised you wouldn't tell anyone I was a vampire."

"What?"

"I know you told your friends."

"But I know I can trust them. I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't know they wouldn't say anything."

"Ok," but he didn't look reassured.

She opened the door and looked at him.

"Come in."

He stepped in and looked around. He purposely "forgot" to look over at the couch.

"Want something to eat or drink?"

"No."

"Do vampires even eat?"

"Only to appear more human. It does nothing for us."

"So, you really have to suck blood to stay alive?"

"Yes, and technically, I'm not alive, just existing."

"Oh. How did you get here?"

"I parked down the street."

"Is your motorcycle pretty banged up?"

"It still runs. I know someone in the workshop business so he fixes them up for me for free. I test drive them for him. He thinks it works well seeing how I can't die, so no one can sue if I wipe out bad."

Kaoru laughed.

"Good, otherwise, I'd make Sano pay since he made you wreck. Were you really knocked unconscious?"

"Yeah, otherwise I would've been outta there before people could really understand what happened. It was the way I hate the poll. It was only knocked out for about a minute."

Kaoru looked at his face again. His long cross shaped scar looked painful. How had he gotten that? There was an awkward silence.

"Umm, let's turn on some TV."

She grabbed the remote and turned it on. It was on the news channel.

"Coming up next, a man was thought to be dead when he fell off a motorcycle and hit a street sign. There one second, gone the next. Where did he go?" The TV blared it's annoying little news song as it went to a commercial.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. He didn't seem to care. He was looking at the clock on the fireplace mantel.

"Kenshin?"

"That's bad publicity. I hate it when things like this happen. Look, it's late. I should probably go."

"But, you know you don't have to."

"I know, but I think I will."

"Hey, you want to come see a movie with us tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"Please? I'd be fun. They understand."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Okay, if you decide yes, we'll be at the theater downtown at 11:00 AM. My dad's coming home later that afternoon."

"It's Monday tomorrow. Don't you have school?"

"Fall Break. We get a week off."

"Oh. Ok."

She walked to the door with him and watched him walk down the stairs with cat-like grace.

"Bye Kenshin," she called to his retreating back.

In the distance, she heard the rev of a motorcycle engine.

* * *

Kaoru and her friends waited outside the theater. It was 10:50.

"Kaoru, what makes you think he'll come? He hates people," Misao pointed out.

"Give him a chance. He's got 10 minutes."

"He doesn't need it, there he is," Sano said gesturing over to the corner.

Sure enough, he was there. He was walking slowly though, but not slow enough to look suspicious. Kaoru ran over to him.

"You came! I'm so glad. Let me introduce you to my friends."

She grabbed his arm and he flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said letting go, but he wasn't mad. They had reached the trio that Kaoru had left standing by the entrance.

"Okay guys, this is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, that's Aoshi, Misao and Sano."

"Hiya Kenshin."

"Hey Kenshin," Sano said while holding out his hand. Kenshin ignored it and Sano rubbed the back of his neck.

Aoshi just studied the smaller man in front of him. He was at least a head shorter than Aoshi if not more, but Aoshi sensed an unbelievably powerful Ki coming from him.

"What movie do you guys want to see today?"

"Oh, how about The Grudge!"

"Oh yeah, that sounds great! It's supposed to be really scary. What do you think Kenshin," Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, he won't think it's scary, he's probably lived worse," Sano replied.

He earned a look from Kenshin though. Earlier he had just been studying the sidewalk, but he looked at Sano now, who was also a great deal taller. His flaming amber eyes sent chills down Sano's spine, and everyone watched the two, but Kenshin soon tore his gaze away from Sano.

"Do you want to see that movie Kenshin," Kaoru asked quietly, but Kenshin only shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's see that one," Misao made it final.

Once inside and after they had purchased their tickets, they headed over to the snack counter. They bought an armload full of junk, not including popcorn and soda. Nobody failed to notice how Kenshin stuck mainly with Kaoru. It was obvious she was the only one that he trusted so far. He seemed content just to follow her. It was a big theater, and their screen was all the way in the back.

"Wouldn't ya think that they'd put the movies no one wanted to see anymore back here," Sano complained. "And I have to walk all the way back because I have to pee."

"Aww, poor Sano," Misao said while making a pouting face. Kaoru laughed.

Aoshi just smirked at the pathetic complaints the rooster head was making. Kenshin kept his head low to the ground, trying not to attract attention to himself. Misao bounced along beside Aoshi, and Kaoru led the way. When they finally got to the theater, they sat all the way in the back. Misao sat next to Aoshi, and Kenshin sat with Kaoru. Sano was on the other side of Aoshi, so Misao could also sit with Kaoru.

Before the movie, everyone was talking and laughing. All the noises made Kenshin feel nervous. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of people opening candy box wrappers on the other side of the theater. It was a tiny seat, and he had other people on the other side of him. He couldn't run, he was trapped. Boxed in, like an animal.

"I'm going to the bathroom guys," Kaoru suddenly said.

"Oh me too, I don't want to miss the movie," Misao followed Kaoru out the door, and Kenshin watched them leave. Aoshi could see in his eyes he was worried.

"Don't worry, she won't leave you here," Aoshi said, acknowledging Kenshin. Kenshin looked directly at him for the first time.

Sano was oblivious to Kenshin and Aoshi. He was to busy eating popcorn.

"I have no doubt that she'll come back."

"Then what are you worried about," Aoshi probed.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something."

Kenshin decided to ignore him at this time, and Aoshi just shook his head. He would never understand him. Kenshin always seemed distant, and didn't strike Aoshi as a vampire. Aoshi always saw them as cold, evil people that never showed emotion. Aoshi had seen that Kenshin was capable of hiding all emotions off his face, but he didn't seem to always hide it. Right now for example, he was scared. A scared vampire? He looked so vulnerable. He didn't have time to finish thinking, because just then Kaoru and Misao came back, with more candy.

"More candy," Sano asked. "We already have a ton of crap."

"You can never have to much candy." That was Misao's philosophy. She loved candy, and everyone wondered how she stayed so thin.

Kaoru took her seat, and offered Kenshin a sour gummy worm. He just shook his head. Before the group of friends could start another conversation, the lights dimmed, and the screen turned on. Everyone grew quiet, even though it was only the previews that came on now.

"Pass the popcorn," Kenshin heard someone 3 rows ahead of him whisper. He tuned them out, and looked at the huge screen. It had been so long, since he had been in a movie theater. It was obnoxiously loud, crowded, and nasty.

The movie credit's started, and soon everyone was involved with the movie.

"Haha, you and Misao were so scared," Sano liked teasing them about it.

"It was a scary movie! I bet even Kenshin thought it was creepy!" Misao turned to Kenshin. "Right?"

He looked at her for a second, then answered quietly. "No."

"Hey, you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"No, actually, I have to get home and change, so I can pick up my dad at the airport. Sano could you give me a ride?"

"Uh oh. I can't give you a ride this afternoon. My parents need the car."

"But they have another car."

"Don't ask me why, but they need two cars."

"Kenshin, why don't you give her a ride," Misao suggested.

"On a motorcycle? How would we get her dad home then?"

"We can rent a car from the airport," Kaoru suggested. "Please Kenshin, I really need a ride."

He looked hesitant at first, but nodded his head.

"So are we taking you home, or is Kenshin taking you there too," Misao asked.

"I'm short on time guys," Sano said.

"Sano, since when do you care what you're parents say," Aoshi wondered.

"Since the threatened to take the fucking car from me, that's when," he shot back.

"Whatever, Kaoru, just ride home with him, so you can get an idea what it'll be like for the drive to the airport." Misao always had a way of helping people making decisions, because she liked to tell them what to do.

"If that's okay with Kenshin," Kaoru said while looking at him.

"Sure, whatever."

"Yay," she jumped up and hugged him, making him flinch yet again. Her happy moods often forgot, not everyone was always so hyper. "Sorry."

"Aoshi, Misao, come on, unless next weekend you want to walk all over town!"

"Okay, okay. Come on Aoshi."

The trio ran off and Sano started the car. Misao and Sano waved good-bye very enthusiastically, until Sano nearly took out a parking lot lamp. Misao's loud voice was heard as they drove away.

"You rooster head! Stop trying to kill us!"

Kenshin walked around the side of the building, where most cars didn't usually park. Kaoru followed and saw his motorcycle parked all alone in the corner. He had a helmet hanging off the handle bars. Kenshin was already sitting on it when she walked over.

"Here, you wear the helmet."

"Thank you," she said, realizing how dangerous this ride might be. What if there were other people on the road right now like Sano?

"You know how to sit on a motorcycle?"

"Well, no. Not really."

"Kinda like a horse."

She got onto the back, while balancing her feet on the ground. It wasn't that uncomfortable. She automatically wrapped her arms around Kenshin's chest. He was small, so she didn't have to stretch to far to reach all the way around.

"You can put your feet up," he told her. At first she was worried the bike would tip over, but his legs supported both of their weight.

He stuck the keys into the slot, and the bike rumbled to life. He backed the bike out with his feet, and then accelerated. They couldn't go fast yet, because there was a stoplight, but on the way to the airport, they had to go on the highway. Kaoru knew Kenshin wouldn't be able to resist. He'd go fast then. Kaoru felt like she was riding a bicycle, but it was so much faster. She knew it was childish to compare riding a motorcycle to a bicycle, but to her, that's what it felt like. They were at her house all to soon.

He stopped the bike in her driveway, and she hopped off. She took off the helmet and handed it back to Kenshin, who had no intention of getting up.

"You can come in ya know."

"I'll just wait outside," he answered.

"Are you sure? You might get bored."

"I'm used to waiting."

"Oh, ok, I'll just run in and change real fast. I won't be long." Kenshin only nodded.

She ran inside and left him in the driveway. He looked around her neighborhood. It was pretty nice. He'd never seen it during the day. While he was sitting there, two old women walked by. One had a tiny little yappy dog that started barking furiously at Kenshin, who only stared back at the ugly ball of fluff. The two women took one look at Kenshin and quickly turned away, walking faster than before.

"Oh, Kaoru used to be such a nice young girl too," one said, not knowing Kenshin could hear them.

"Yes, now look at what she's running around with." Both walked away, clicking their tongues in disapproval.

"Bitches," Kenshin muttered under his breath. "I'd love to show them and their fucking dog-"

"Talking to yourself Kenshin?" Kenshin turned back to face the front and saw Kaoru already standing there, with a purse slung over her shoulder.

"I-no-I was just-"

"I was kidding Kenshin. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He gave her back the helmet, and she sat down on the back of the bike again. The time she was a little more confident, and Kenshin backed out once again. They headed down the street, and Kenshin saw the two older women up ahead. Kaoru saw them about 5 seconds later.

"Oh Kenshin stop!"

"Aww, Kaoru."

"Come on, they're my neighbors!"

He stopped and pulled up next to the two insulting women he saw earlier. Kaoru slid up the little clear part of the helmet and greeted them.

"Hello Ms. Greenhill, and Ms. Stevens."

"Oh, why, hello Kaoru dear," the one called Ms. Greenhill answered.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"How have you been Kaoru?"

"Good, my dad's coming home today. From Chicago."

"Oh, business again," Ms. Greenhill said smiling.

Ms. Stevens had remained quiet through the whole conversation, but her dog didn't.

"Who's your friend Kaoru," she finally spoke.

Kenshin, who had been looking straight ahead, turned his head to look at the people on the sidewalk.

"Oh, this is Kenshin, he's giving me a ride to the airport."

His blazing amber eyes shocked the elderly women.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be keeping you dear. We'll drop by later this evening to talk to your father."

Kenshin was happy to finally leave, and he revved the engine, louder than usual, causing them to cover their ears.

"What was that for," Kaoru yelled over the loud noise.

"Because they're bitchy old hags," he replied.

* * *

"You almost killed us!"

"I had it under control. I could have outrun him anyway."

"You didn't have to cut him off like that! He almost ran over us!"

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Kenshin! It was a semi for crying out loud! He even threw his McDonald's burger at you!"

"I've been in worse situations."

Kaoru sighed as they walked through the parking lot.

"Besides, it got us here faster," Kenshin pointed out.

"We still have to hurry. I think my dad's plane already landed."

"You're little chat with bitch and bitchier didn't help."

"They aren't that bad," Kaoru said calmly.

They had to rush to the other side of the airport, and when they got there, she saw her dad walking out from the terminal gates.

"Dad," she shouted while running over to him. She gave him a bear hug when she reached him.

"Kaoru, you've grown so much in the four days I was gone. Where are your friends?"

"Sano couldn't give me a ride. We have to rent a car for the trip home."

"How did you get here then?"

"Well, another friend gave me a ride."

"Where I want to meet her."

"Him dad, it's a him."

"Oh really? Well I want to meet him anyway."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"Why not? It's not like he bites right?" He laughed at his own joke, and Kaoru laughed along nervously.

"Heh, you never know," she said quietly.

Lady Battousai: ::Hides in the corner of shame::

Vampire Demon666: Looks like I'm doing closing notes today. Lady Battousai thinks that this chapter sucked. I mean, it wasn't our best, but she's such an over-reactor. I know it was really boring, maybe even downright shitty, but it's all leading up to the main story, with action, pain, and drama. Hell ya, that'll be fun. Anyway, please review even if it was shit. It'll get better. Oh and Lady Battousai wants to add that she knows Kenshin seems OOC here. He kinda is...but what the hell, that's how it came out.


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer: Since, I'm not writing this for a profit, technically, I don't even need a disclaimer! Haha! Take that you sue-happy pigs! (Not my loyal reviewers. I'm talking to the government.)

Lady Battousai654: No really mean and evil flames? So...last chapter didn't totally suck? Yay! So happy, and please, stick with us. We really are trying to get the story to the more interesting parts. Okay, from now on, whenever we do the review responses, we'll sign our names at the bottom, so you know who's talking to you. Also, they are now at the bottom, so you don't have to swim through our pointless babbling. Lol. I'm going back to school this Monday, so it might be awhile before I get to post again. Sorry, that's why I posted this next chapter, so enjoy!

Vampire Demon666: Yeah, well, unfortunately, it's back to hell(school) for me too. Damn the US and their Child Labor laws, and it was so f-ing cold today. They couldn't give us a snow day.

* * *

"Kaoru, where's your friend?"

Her eyes searched the crowd before her. Where did he go?

"I know he was behind me when I came up to you," she answered still searching the airport for the red headed man.

"What does he look like," her dad asked, wanting to help.

"Well, he's pretty short, and he's got long red hair."

Her father began searching, and followed his daughter when she began to weave her way through the people waiting for others to arrive. It was crowded up here now that people who weren't flying, weren't even allowed onto the terminals. It had been that way since September 11th.

"Kenshin! Where are you," she called out, not to loudly. The airport was pretty noisy anyway.

"He wouldn't have left, would he," her dad asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so," but in her mind, she knew it was a possibility. She looked over to where hardly any people where, and for a brief second, she saw him. He wanted her to come over there alone. That's why he showed himself to only her.

"Dad, why don't you sit down over here," she said, pointing to a bench that was facing the other way. "I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hurry back Kaoru, we need to find this friend of yours, and then I need to eat something."

She nodded and hurried off into the direction where she saw him. He was standing around a corner, with his back against the wall.

"What are you doing," she asked once she reached him.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Your father."

"Why?"

"Because you know I hate being with people."

"What about me?"

"Your different."

"Look Kenshin, my dad isn't a very judging guy. Just come over and meet him, please?"

He didn't answer, but only looked at Kaoru. She took this as an 'Ok', and grabbed him to lead him over to her dad. Kenshin's eyes grew wide.

"Kaoru, no," he said it more as a plea than an actual no.

"Kenshin, please, just come over."

"Can't you just say you never found me?"

"No, now come on."

She grabbed his wrist, and marched over to where her father sat.

"Dad."

He turned around, and for an instant, his eyes grew wide.

"Dad, this is Kenshin."

Her dad stood up and extended his hand out to Kenshin, who only looked at it, showing no intention at all to grab it. Her dad looked around, and then at his hand, wondering if it was dirty or something. But Kaoru followed Kenshin gaze, to the large silver cross ring he never took off. If Kenshin had shook his hand, the silver and cross would have burned him, giving away his secret. Kaoru smiled.

"So anyway, Kenshin. You have a last name?"

"Himura."

"Is that Japanese?"

"Yes."

"You got some Irish in ya?"

"No."

"Is that your natural hair color then?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Kamiya looked Kenshin over and nodded his head.

"Well Himura, I appreciate you bringing Kaoru out here. How about we take you out to dinner. I'm staving. You know, airplane food." He laughed.

"Uhh, I don't think-I don't know if-I can't-"

"Kenshin's really shy. He doesn't really like restaurants either."

"Aww, come on Himura. We'll go to that Japanese buffet downtown." He put his arm around Kenshin's shoulders, causing him to duck down and away from him, on pure instinct.

"Sorry," her dad said, a little confused.

"Dad, I think we should just let Kenshin go home, and we'll go out to eat. Come on, we need to rent a car."

"Why? What did you come in? A two-seater?"

"Uh, yeah, it only seats two."

"Okay. Come on Himura. I want to thank you."

"I think I'll just go home Mr. Kamiya. I don't want to impose."

Why wouldn't Kenshin look her dad in the eye? He didn't know did he? No, he couldn't.

"Nonsense. Let's go. Kaoru, come help me get my bags. Himura, could I trouble you to help? Then I don't have to pay for a cart. I have 3 big bags, and a little one."

"O...k."

He followed Mr. Kamiya with dread. He knew he was going to drag him along to dinner. And a Japanese restaurant? The food here wasn't Japanese, it was Americanized Japanese food.

Her father seemed nice enough so far, but there was just something Kenshin couldn't trust about him. It was another instinct. Something told him, don't trust this guy.

They reached the baggage pick-up section and waited for his luggage to come out.

"Oh, there's the little one. Kaoru, could you carry this one?"

"Yeah dad, but you know I can handle more than this," she said while grabbing the smaller duffel bag. Kenshin watched her sling it over her shoulder with no trouble.

"Oh, there's the big one. Actually, we might need a cart for this one," Mr. Kamiya pulled the huge suitcase off the conveyor belt with some difficulty. He pushed it to the side and watched the other ones. Kenshin knew he could carry it, but would he help him? He grabbed the suitcase with one hand and pulled it closer to him.

"Wow, for a small guy, you've got some muscle. Thanks Himura," her dad said.

Once they had gotten all of their luggage, they carried it over to where they could rent a car. Her dad rented a Ford Expedition, so he could fit all his luggage. He always had so much luggage when he went.

"Come on Kaoru. Himura, you can follow me, or just head over to that Japanese restaurant." Her dad walked ahead. Kaoru stayed behind to say something to Kenshin.

"Kenshin, don't let him see you. He'd kill me if he knew I rode a motorcycle."

Kenshin smiled, and Kaoru realized that was the first time she'd seen him smile.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry about having to eat with us. Are you going to order anything?"

"I guess I have to, but I haven't eaten in so long, it'll probably make me sick."

"Really? Food does that to you?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Especially strong foods, but oh well."

"Ok, well, see you there."

She ran off and Kenshin walked out to where he parked.

* * *

"Hey Himura, how'd you get here so fast?"

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, never mind, let's go find a table."

Kenshin knew this food was going to make him sick. His stomach couldn't hold food anymore since it had been so long, but he followed them and sat down when they were seated. It was a both, so Kenshin sat alone. Kaoru figured he needed the space.

"Hello, I'm Tae, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Umm, yes please, coke for me," Kaoru ordered first.

"Coke."

"Water," Kenshin ordered. Maybe water wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Kenshin had to run out of that restaurant as fast as he could. He went into an alley and coughed up everything he had eaten that night. He had pushed it. To much food. When there was nothing left, his stomach heaved and he staggered out of the dark alley. He slid down the wall that was next to the alley and took deep breaths purely out of instinct.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Where are you? Are you okay," Kaoru's frantic voice cut through the night, and soon was joined by her father's deeper sound.

"Himura! Where are you?"

He was to weak to call out to them, and to weak to move. He closed his eyes and wanted so bad to be rid of all the curses of a vampire. He just wanted to die sometimes. Someone started shaking his shoulder and he opened his eyes. It was only Kaoru. Her father was watching from a good distance, and well out of hearing range.

"Kenshin, what happened," she asked calmly.

He still couldn't answer, he just shook his head back and forth, trying to say he couldn't talk. His stomach gave a dry heave again, and he rested his head against Kaoru's shoulder. She took his hand.

"It was the food wasn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you come."

"Everything okay Kaoru," her dad yelled.

She turned around and Kenshin looked past her to her dad.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she shouted back. She turned back to Kenshin. "Are you going to go home now?"

"Yeah, you finish your dinner though." He shifted his body so he could pull something out his back pocket. He pulled out 20 dollars. "Please take this."

"But Kenshin, your meal wasn't 20 dollars."

"Doesn't matter. Take it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Him and Kaoru both stood up, and she walked with him to his motorcycle. He had parked where her dad wouldn't see it.

"Bye Kenshin. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Kaoru."

She walked back to her dad, and sighed. She loved the way he said her name.

* * *

Lady Battousai654: Haha! Finally some KK fluff! Anyway, sorry that it's so horribly short, but would you rather wait a couple more weeks? See, I have time to write some smaller chapters during the week. On weekends though, they will be longer! One more note, this will NOT be an Aoshi/Misao pairing fic. I just can't make it work, sorry to all A/M fans.

Vampire Demon666: Yuck, to much fluff if you ask me. ::whispers:: don't worry. I'll make up for it later.

Samantha Waters: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. Lady Battousai

Mironicka: Phew, I'm glad it's not going downhill...to far...yet. Lol, anyway, thanks for sticking with us! Lady Battousai

Jing-Jing: Glad we're still holding your interest. Please keep reviewing. Lady Battousai

legolasestelstar: Hey! Glad to see you back! I HAVE to start off by saying, the longer the reviews, the better! Vampire Demon agrees with me. I'm really glad that you understand that we're really trying to get into the action here, but it's kinda hard. I haven't seen The Grudge. Looked kinda freaky, not that I don't like those kind of movies, but I'm more of a Freddy vs. Jason, Jeepers Creepers kinda person. Yes, it's my job to write the romance in the fic. Vampire Demon flat out refuses. (He's waiting for his chance at blood and gore.) Lol, but he's really not that bad. Lady Battousai

Well, the hug was...see? It meant so much to me, I can't put it in words. Lol, I'm just messin'. Yeah, I like to write dark and depressing stuff. Some people might think that I'm kinda messed up, or crazy, but my friends know I'm fine. I think, overall, I'm just a huge pessimist. You can ask Lady Battousai, she'll vouch for me, even though she likes to pretend she doesn't. As you might guess, I'm not really a romantic kinda guy. That's why we're writing this as a team, so she can handle the happy stuff, and I get everything else. As a closing note, we really like your long reviews, so keep it up! Unless, of course, you don't want too, then you don't have to.

-Vampire Demon666

Aidan: Yes, we know that it's boring. We've already said that, but we're building up to the action. It'll get better. - Vampire Demon666

Sorry that's he so RUDE. He doesn't really mean it. Unfortunatly, I can't erase his comments. It was part of our agreement, but I can apologize for him. As outspoken as he is in the fic, he's actually very shy, and I mean VERY shy. Lol, you'd never guess huh? There was this one time when he...oh well, that would take to long. Thanks for reviewing! Lady Battousai

I know you hate me now, right? -Vampire Demon666

Rinoa-Heartily-666: Me too! I love that movie and book! Well, I'm reading the book right now. It's so good! Has a lot more detail than the movie. Yes, the old women part was my favorite part of the chapter. Isn't the motorcycle cool? I'm gonna get one as soon as I can! Yes, the "action, pain, and drama" are what Vampire Demon is really waiting for. Lol Lady Battousai

Bradybunch4529: Yay! I'm so glad you still like it! I thought I'd show how Kenshin trusted only Kaoru out of the group. Like a little puppy dog! Ahem, sorry. Please stick with the story, as it will get better, I promise. Lady Battousai

Ochanoko: Thanks for reviewing! They keep us going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lady Battousai

(Not) no one's friend. Aww, you can be my friend! Lol, sorry, don't let me scare you away. Yes, I love Kenshin and vampires, so a vampire Kenshin is perfect! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Hunter revealed

Lady Battousai654: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you keep coming back! About the last chapter, I know it was really short. During the week, I'll be posting shorter chapter's and on weekends, I'll do the longer chapter, so if you want to save up your reviews for the longer chapter, that's fine with us. Remember, reviewer responses are on the bottom! Okay, this is actually going to be another kinda short chapter, because I don't have time to write a longer one. I got in trouble, so...yeah, sorry.

Vampire Demon666: Yeah, since on week days we're stuck in hell-sorry. I mean school, we can't really post long chapters, because we're busy doing Satan's dirty work-I mean homework.

* * *

Kaoru's dad, heard his daughter sigh. Was that a sigh of frustration? He could never tell. Kaoru wasn't frowning, but she was smiling. That meant she probably wasn't aggravated. Could it be that she had a crush on this strange boy? They walked back over to their table, but didn't eat. They payed and walked back out to the car they had rented. Once inside, her dad began talking to her.

"Kaoru, that boy seems strange. I'm not sure if I really trust him."

Kaoru, who had been dreaming out the window, turned to her father with a slight frown on her face.

"Dad, Kenshin is a nice guy. You have to get to know him."

"And, exactly how long have you know him? Because I don't remember you talking about him before I left."

Kaoru didn't answer at first. She knew her father was right.

"Look, I know he looks mean and he never talks, but I know him better than you. He's a nice guy."

"Is he anorexic or bulimic? Because you don't really hear a lot about guys that are like that."

"What? No, why?"

"Back at the restaurant."

"Oh, he said he hadn't been feeling well, so maybe the food was to strong or something."

"But why didn't he go in the bathroom?"

"I think it's because he's claustrophobic. He can't go in small spaces."

"A bathroom isn't that small, and he was in a small restaurant."

"I don't know Dad. I haven't completely figured him out yet?

Her dad sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about your choice in friends."

Now, Kaoru was insulted.

"Dad! You know that I have lots of other friends that aren't like Kenshin in any way at all. Look at Misao, Sano, and Aoshi too! I've been making the right choices for my entire life, so please, please don't say I'm making the wrong one now."

She could tell she had taken her dad my surprise, and he just blinked a couple times before answering.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you're right. I know you've always made good choices, but I just worry about you. It's my job."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll be eighteen in a few months."

"But you're still my little girl. You always will be," he said smiling.

* * *

Kenshin opened the door to the large house. He found it empty. Soujiro had probably gone to a club. Kenshin was glad to have the house to himself for awhile. His stomach still felt weird because of that food. He should have known better. He decided to take a shower.

The shower felt good against his skin, but it lasted a total of 5 minutes. Once he was dressed he went upstairs for a nap.

* * *

The ride home was silent except for the soft music in the background. Neither Kaoru or her dad wanted to say anything, but the silence wasn't tense, it was relaxed, and no one was mad or upset. They pulled into the drive way , Kaoru got out. Her father followed. She walked up the stairs and shed her coat on her bed. She walked over to her computer and signed onto her instant messenger. She lived on that computer. No one was on, so she put on her away message, and popped a movie in her DVD player.

She had been offended when her dad had argued her judgement on her friends, but she decided to let it go. He had corrected himself. If he had stuck with that idea, though, she'd be a little pissed.

The movie was just on in the background, and she occasionally glanced at the screen while she cleaned up the pieces of clothes strewn all over the floor. Her dad hated it when she did that, so to avoid arguments, she cleaned it up at night. She laid down on her unmade bed and absently watched her movie. She was really thinking about Kenshin though.

She still felt guilty for getting him sick. She hadn't meant to, but she didn't know. When he said it might make him sick, she didn't think he meant not being able handle it.

"Kaoru! Come down here!"

He didn't sound mad, he sounded urgent, so she opened her door, and jogged downstairs.

"What?"

"Look!"

She looked to the TV, where a woman was talking about a motorcycle crash that had happened earlier the other day. She stopped talking and it switched to a segment about a candy factory making special treats for diabetic kids.

"Did you hear that Kaoru? A man crashed his motorcycle and smashed into a telephone pole!"

Kaoru paled, but tried not to show she was panicking.

"Poor guy. Is he okay?"

"They don't know. They thought he was dead. No pulse or vital signs of any kind, but then, a young girl started shouting. It distracted the crowd, and when the ambulance arrived the dead guy was gone!"

"What's that mean dad?"

"Kaoru! He was obviously a vampire! The girl distracting the crowd was obviously one of his contacts, or brides!"

"Oh dad. I'm sure the crowd was over reacting. There was probably a light pulse."

"I don't think so Kaoru. I have to make a call."

'Oh shit,' Kaoru thought.

* * *

The lights flashed brightly, making everything look like it was in slow motion. It didn't affect Soujiro though. He was used to the lights. The sound was really loud too, but it didn't bother him, even with his advanced hearing. He had been going to these clubs ever since the very first ones opened.

He sat by the bar, but he didn't drink anything. He, just like Kenshin, couldn't eat anything. If, a vampire continued to eat after they were first turned, they could handle it better, but he and Kenshin had given it up completely. Therefore, their bodies couldn't digest anymore.

He patrolled the crowd for young women that he could dance with. Tonight, a lot of teenagers were out, because it was fall break and parents still had to work the next day, so they snuck out after they went to bed. He was still sitting on his barstool when a girl came over to him and sat down next to him. She was probably about 18.

"Hey there. What's a babe like you doing over here alone?"

"Waiting for a beautiful young girl, like yourself, to cross his path."

She giggled. Sou always sucked in women with his romantic lines.

She pulled on his arm.

"Come on, let's dance."

He got up and followed her to the floor and they began moving to the loud beat of the song.

As the song ended Soujiro offered to buy her a drink. She accepted. After she had finished, he bought her another, and then another. Soon, she became very drunk. She giggled furiously at his every word.

"Let's get a private room," Sou suggested.

She happily agreed, and he led her upstairs to an empty room, where he locked the door.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him with eyes half closed, and her head cocked to the side.

Soujiro came over, and sat down next to her. She pushed him down on the bed, and he pretended to be surprised. She rubbed his chest with her hands, and soon, took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She took off Sou's shirt and Sou flipped so that he was on top. She smiled.

He traced his fingers on her lips, and then along her neck, but soon, his fangs came down from his mouth. Her eyes grew wide, and she tried to move away from him, but he had pinned her so that she couldn't move.

"What are you?!" She screamed.

But Sou had already covered her mouth, and stuck his fangs in the side of her neck. Soon, she didn't move at all.

Sou walked out of the room, after waiting for the girl to wake up. He didn't kill her, and when she woke up, she wouldn't remember a thing. She would just think she passed out up here. He didn't let her see him. He left as soon as she stirred. If she saw him, she could go hysterical about raping her. He didn't want that happening. He quietly closed the door and went back downstairs feeling more alive than he had before. He went back to the bar and waited for another girl to come and talk to him, but this time, he wouldn't feed.

* * *

Kaoru stood still until she saw her father go completely around the corner of the kitchen to the phone. As soon as he was gone, she whirled around and ran upstairs where she shut her door and stood with her back against it.

"Oh man. I wish I had a way to contact Kenshin. Do vampires even have cell phones?"

She shook her head. Even if he had one, she didn't know the number. How could she reach him? She couldn't. All she could do was hope that they didn't get any pictures of him. But descriptions! Many people saw him. Wait, they also saw her. She made a big scene there, and people could even describe Sano's car. She felt like she was about to be sick. What would her father say if he found out? Her mind automatically started making up excuses.

'It wasn't me...I didn't know he was a vampire...Must have been a look alike...I wanted to protect him...'

What? She wanted to protect him? But...she did. She knew that, and she also knew she could never tell her father that. What would he say? He'd say, 'you want to help the kind that killed your mother?' No, just Kenshin.

* * *

Once again, Soujiro was watching the large group of people in front of him waiting for someone to talk to him. Sometimes he'd be the one that started conversations, but not tonight. Suddenly, he heard his name out of nowhere.

"Soujiro!"

He snapped his head up and looked around.

"What the hell," he whispered under his breath.

"Soujiro," it came again. He saw Megumi shove her way through the crowd of people, who gave her dirty looks for ruining their dance. She finally reached him and sat down next to him.

"Soujiro, I have great news, and horrible news."

"Bad news first."

"Okay. Our buddy Kenshin, had a little mishap on his motorcycle the other day, knocking him unconscious. It was long enough to draw a crowd and them to think he was dead because he had no pulse. It was on the damn news, so local vampire hunters are searching."

Soujiro frowned.

"Okay, now good news," Megumi said before Sou could answer. "We know who the hunter is that lives in our area," she said grinning.

* * *

**Ochanoko**: Yes, I had to add some fluff before other things happened...hehe. Lady Battousai

l**egolasEstelstar**: You're from the Caribbean? Wow, that's awesome! I wish I lived there. Have you lived in America your whole life? I haven't. I'm actually German, and fluent in the language, except for the spelling. Lol, I hate German spelling. No, I'm to young to vote, but I actually am looking forward to it. Next time though. I know what you mean about the 18 year old thing. Not much you can do, but you are legally an adult then, so you don't parental signatures for piercings and stuff. Lol Vampire Demon666 can't vote yet either. Only 16. He probably wouldn't vote anyway. He's so weird. Lol. For example, he's like scared of people or something. Lol, or you could call it extremely shy I guess. It's almost kinda cute. Lady Battousai

It's not cute! Don't talk about other people. It's not nice. (she snores) Anyway, I'm short too, so don't worry. I'm now 16 and only 5'3-5'4-ish. I haven't really checked lately, but I know I'm short. Don't laugh all you other people reading! Yeah, I've had rumors spread about me that I'd rather not go into, and it wasn't that I was gay. (And I'm not.) Don't worry, we don't mind that you're telling us this. We like to know our reviewers. -Vampire Demon

I do NOT snore Lady Battousai

**Rinoa-Heartily-666**: Yeah, I watched Queen of the Damned last night. It was on again. I didn't like it as much as Interview with the Vampire. I didn't like the guy that played Lestat. Thanks for reviewing again! Lady Battousai

**rain angst**: Thanks. I'm glad you like the chapters we have out, and I hope you enjoyed this one.

**Bradybunch4529**: Wow, a crowbar huh? Lol, thanks, that really means a lot to us. Yeah, in the series, Kaoru accepted Kenshin really fast, so I was trying to kinda go for that.

**Jing-Jing**: Hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry that the chapters are so short lately, but I've already started the next one. Lol.

See you all next chapter! Hey! I see you trying to run away! Review!


	8. Dreams of Hate

Lady Battousai654: Sorry about the wait. I've been having to stay after school til 8:00 and no, it's not because I was in trouble. I was on tech crew for my school play. I usually do tech crew because I never do after school activities. I'm not a sports girl either, but I'm still pretty skinny. :)

Thank you so much to all our loyal reviewers!

Vampire Demon666: And I couldn't update by myself, now could I? No, this isn't my account, so that sucks for me.

Kaoru was upstairs in her room, sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow. She was scared. Her father would kill Kenshin if he had the chance, she was almost sure of it. But he didn't have to know. Vampires were good at hiding out. If she could only contact Kenshin.

"Kaoru!" Her dad was calling her from downstairs.

"What dad?"

"Come down here."

"I'm changing, what is it?"

"You have to come down here. Hurry up."

She sighed. Well, she had tried. She threw on her pajamas and slowly walked downstairs. He didn't sound mad so maybe she was ok.

"Hey Dad."

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to leave again. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Just business. That guy on the street matches the description of a notorious vampire. He's killed hundreds of people and he came from Japan."

'Oh no. He suspects. Then why isn't he questioning me? It's so obvious! He just saw Kenshin! But what if it's not Kenshin at all. He did say he was from Japan, and he was an assassin, but he couldn't have killed all those people. Could he?' Kaoru was lost in her thoughts until her dad fished her out again.

"Kaoru? Honey, I'm sorry. I have to leave tonight. I trust you alone. I need to go pack."

He went upstairs, two steps at a time and she heard his room door shut. Kaoru retreated back to her room and slumped down on her bed.

* * *

Soujiro looked at Megumi.

"You found him? How did you do that?"

"Sou, you forget how women can do anything if we're nosy enough," she said with a sly smile. "Now, I don't know his exact address, but I have his phone number which is almost as good. We can track him down with it."

"Are we supposed to call him?"

"We don't have to, but it's fun to scare them a little first, don't you think?"

"Kenshin would be best for that. All the hunters have heard of him."

"Yes, well, I'll give it to you. Do with it want you want, but don't you dare lose it Soujiro."

"I won't."

She handed him a small slip of paper where a number was written in permanent marker and he slipped it into his pocket. He'd give it to Kenshin.

He couldn't enjoy his evening out anymore so he decided to go home. Kenshin was probably home, so they could call this guy.

* * *

Kenshin wasn't asleep. He wasn't even tired. His advances sense of sound heard the front door slam and he climbed out of bed. Talking with Sou was always more interesting than sleeping. He quickly re-did his hair and made his way downstairs.

Soujiro was on the couch staring at a small strip of paper. It was a phone number...in Megumi's handwriting? What was he missing?

"Sou?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that?"

"This is the number of the vampire hunter me and Megumi were talking about on the phone."

Kenshin eyes lit up.

"You got it? Let me see."

"Me and Megumi want you to call him. So you can threaten him. You're good at that," Sou explained while handing the small piece of paper over to him.

Kenshin amber gaze studied the numbers. Soujiro handed him the phone and Kenshin looked up.

"Now? You want to do it right now?"

"Yes, so we can kill him as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait."

Kenshin nodded in agreement and took the phone. His fingers dialed the numbers and it began to ring.

* * *

Her dad had already left awhile ago, leaving her to sulk in her room. Her eyes were closed and she was starting to doze.

_Ring._

The phone sounded so loud and harsh in her half asleep state. She thought it was part of a dream and her brain made her ignore it.

_Ring._

She didn't think it was real until the third ring. She woke up and jumped off her bed to her phone that was on her desk. She tried to sound as awake as she could.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hello," a voice on the other line sounded. It sounded half asleep and feminine. Kenshin knew that voice. Kaoru?

"Hello," it said again.

"Kaoru," he whispered.

There was a pause, then,

"Kenshin? Kenshin is that you?"

Kenshin didn't answer and he quickly hung up. Soujiro looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was that for Kenshin?"

"Soujiro, it's Kaoru."

"Kaoru, as in that girl that won't leave you alone?"

"Yes, he said quietly.

"Whoa man, you're in deep shit. I thought you liked her."

"What am I going to do?"

"We have to kill him Kenshin," Sou said gently. "You know we have to."

"But what about her? Not her."

"Well, we should. Does she know you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have already killed her. She probably already told her dad!"

"This is probably a prank. This is Megumi's doing. It's not really her dad. We have to call her."

Kenshin dialed Megumi's number and she picked up after only the second ring.

"Megumi, are you sure this is the right number? The one you gave Sou?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Do you anything else about him?"

"Yes, I do. A lot actually. Kenshin I know that you've been hanging out with his daughter. You have stop. She's working for her father."

"What do you mean?"

Megumi sighed.

"Kenshin, she was ordered to become friends with you so that you trusted her. It was a trap I think. Her father wanted her to bring you to her house one day so he could kill you. I'm sorry Kenshin."

Soujiro heard what she said, because Kenshin was silent and Sou's vampire ears heard it all. He felt bad for his friend. Now he would have to kill her whole family. That wasn't something he would want to do.

"How do you know?"

"Kenshin, a vampire knows how to get their information."

"I'm not sure if I believe you."

"That's your heart talking. A vampire doesn't have a heart anymore. Find a nice Vampiress. One that will love you forever for what you are. You've known me a hell of a lot longer than that human. Who can you trust?"

"Sorry Megumi. I just don't know."

He hung up and ended Megumi's protesting yells. Soujiro looked at him with sympathy.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Kaoru hung up the phone and sat in her chair next to her computer.

She stared at her phone. Willing it to ring again to see if Kenshin would call her. It wasn't ringing. Maybe it wasn't him. It might have been some prank caller. She sighed again and then her mind wandered back to the current events. Her spirits instantly sank. So what if she wanted a man she hardly knew to live. Was that really all that bad? Besides, she felt like she did know him from somewhere. It was hard to explain, but she understood him and he understood her.

What she didn't understand is why her father wanted to get Kenshin so fast. For any other case he would have waited until the morning. What was special about him? Maybe her dad was right. Maybe Kenshin was a killer but only because he had to. It was no different than a human killing a cow for food. Well, maybe it was different, but it was still the same concept: kill to survive.

She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 12:24. There was no use in staying awake and worrying. She would be of better use if she wasn't dead tired. She turned off her light and buried herself into her blankets. There was something comforting about being surrounded by soft fluffy blankets. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

_A small girl was huddled in the corner. Her eyes were shut tight and she was clutching a ragged pink bunny. It was Kaoru._

_Kaoru was watching the scene from the sidelines. The little girl was crying. Kaoru wanted to comfort her. Watching herself as a young girl was sad and made her fight the urge to tear up. She couldn't move though. She was just watching._

_There was a scream somewhere in the background. The little Kaoru looked up with wide blue eyes and Kaoru looked at where she was looking. It was her mother._

_Just like she remembered her. But her mom wasn't alone. There was someone else there. She couldn't make them out. They were blurred out, but whoever it was, they were causing her mom a lot of pain. _

_They had her hand and was pulling her towards the door. Her mom had something in her arms. A bundle. Kaoru figured out it was a baby. Kaoru had a little sibling? Another shadowy figure appeared and took the small bundle from her mother. Then disappeared._

_The other figure still had a grip on her mom and her mom was pulling in the other direction to where something had taken her child. She fell to the floor and the shadow picked her up and swung her over it's shoulder. She kicked but he wouldn't let go. _

_Kaoru tried to shout but there was no sound. She felt so helpless. There was no sound, but the thing holding her mother looked in her direction. Suddenly it came into focus. _

_He had blazing amber eyes that were narrowed into slits and flaming red hair. Kaoru screamed and the scene in front of her disappeared. _

Kaoru woke up, but kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her pillow was wet and she continued to sob.

* * *

Lady Battousai654: Whew. How was that? Okay? Man I hope so. Thank you guys all so much for sticking with this fic! We appreciate it!

Vampire Demon666: Finally, some angst! More to come I assure you!

**legolasEstelstar: **Hey again! That's cool that you're learning Japanese. I only pick up bits and pieces from fanfics. What I meant when I said I couldn't write in German was that my spelling sucks. I'm fluent in it, but since I live in America, there's really no need for me to write it, therefore, I can't spell. Vampire Demon is actually older than me by a few weeks/months. His b-day is in October and mine is in December. Why don't you wanna be 17? Well, they say school is good, I however have a different opinion.I actually even have homework to do, but writing is so much more fun, ya know? Lol. -Lady Battousai654

You mean I'm actually taller than someone?! Yes! Finally! Don't worry, I'm not some sicko that takes everything the wrong way...most of the time. I'm kidding. I know where to draw the line. And I'm also not making fun of you if you're not making fun of me. Yeah well, I got over the rumor thing. I just ignored them and those guys were stupid anyway. Most people didn't even believe some of them. I don't know why I don't really write to a lot of other people. Sometimes I will, but Lady Battousai is better at it. More talkative. After highschool I think I want to join the Air force and be a jet pilot._ -_Vampire Demon666

**rain angst:** Yeah, I wanted to make her accept him...but trouble brews in paradise. Lol -Lady Battousai654

**Angeliz: **Well, vampires are killed by silver too, so a silver bullet would do the job. Werewolves are also associated with_ s_ilver bullets, probably more than vampires. I also like vampires, and Lady Battousai is obsessed with Kenshin, so we put the two together. -Vampire Demon666

**Bradybunch4529: **Yes, sparks are gonna fly. This is what Vampire Demon has been waiting for. Lol. -Lady Battousai654

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** I guess the guy that played Lestat in Queen of the Damned was ok, but I liked Tom Cruise better. I'm really sorry about the shortness. Homework is piling up. We're trying though. -Lady Battousai654

**(Not) no one's friend: **Yes! You have friends! From now on, you are known as 'our friend' in my reviewer responses. Lol. We try to update every weekend, and sometimes shorter chapters during the week. Glad you like it! -Lady Battousai654

**Luli451: **Lol, thanks a lot! Yes, I'll try to add more of Kenshin on his bike. Yum! I don't like Kaoru's dad either, and I created him. I've created a monster! -Lady Battousai654

Yeah, I'm a guy. I know not many guys right here, but Lady Battousai begged me, so here I am. It's good to see a fellow angst lover. Hope you like the fic so far. -Vampire Demon666

**Waddle Dee: **Thank you so much for pointing out the commas! I'm kinda a comma freak. Lol, oops. Anyway, I tried to write this chapter without so many commas. Vampire Demon had to help a lot. Lol. -Lady Battousai654


	9. We learn a little more

Lady Battousai456: Wow. I'm so glad that all of you keep coming back! Yay! I hate it when shuts down half the site to make updates but I guess it's for the best. Anyway, I guess that'll delay some reviews but I'll have to live. Lol

Vampire Demon666: I really have nothing to say.

Kaoru sobbed on her pillow but didn't move. She seemed to be in a state of shock. It all seemed so real. Her mind wasn't able to fully comprehend this dream, so for now, it was real. Seeing the man she trusted make her mom suffer like that had a strange effect on her. No, it wasn't strange. Everyone would react that way. Eventually, even while she was swimming through her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep. No more dreams plagued her that night. All the terror of one night was summed up in that one nightmare. That very hellish nightmare.

-

Kenshin lounged on the couch: Soujiro next to him. Kenshin stared off into space, and showed no sign of wanting to talk or have any sort of interaction at the time. Sou understood this without asking. Living with Kenshin for as long as he had, he'd learned when Kenshin was to be left alone.

He was staring at an invisible spot on the wall. Sou wondered what was going through his best friend's mind. Sadness? Anger? Denial? Betrayal? Sou settled on all of them. It was a tough thing to find out. He had never really met Kaoru, and he knew her father was a hunter, but what about her working for him?

Sou knew that Megumi was a trustworthy person; but she had her sights set on Kenshin for a very long time. She must still have feelings for him even though Kenshin obviously didn't share them. That didn't seem to bother her in the least though. Was this all some plan to make Kenshin hers? Sou somehow had a hard time believing she would stoop to that level, but one could never be to sure with her. She was as sly and cunning as a fox, which was how she earned her nickname.

Sou glanced at Kenshin again, who hadn't moved. He sighed.

"I'm going to sleep. You can do what you want." He paused a second. "I'm sorry Kenshin."

He got up without waiting for a reply, because he knew there wouldn't be one. Kenshin still didn't take his eyes off the wall. Sou rolled his eyes as he went upstairs. Kenshin wasn't supposed to be like this.

-

Kaoru peeled her eyes open. They felt crusted and her throat hurt. It didn't take long for her to remember the dream. It came rushing back so fast that she had to fight the tears from flowing again. Once she woke up more she could make sense of this.

She felt like a hot shower. It was an old habit to "rinse off" the bad dreams. She felt much cleaner afterwards. This all felt child-ish now but a hot shower was what she needed now anyway.

It was still her day off so she just put on some sweat pants and a huge soft shirt. This was her lounging outfit. She doubted she'd get anything but that done today. The sofa downstairs looked very inviting right now. No T.V though. She got her sketchbook out and sat down with her legs folded up underneath her. She started doodling absent mindedly. Her thoughts wandered, but not about last night. About small things like: did she have any homework she forgot to do?

The phone rang in the background. At first she didn't want to answer it, but eventually got up and picked up the phone. She wasn't talking. She heard breathing on the other line, and for a second got freaked out and almost hung up. As she started taking the receiver away from her ear a voice started talking.

"Kaoru? Are you there?"

"Hello?"

"Kaoru! What were you doing? You scared the hell outta me."

It was Misao's voice. She felt relieved to hear it and it felt like ages that she'd talked to her best friend in the world.

"Sorry. I was half asleep," she told a small lie.

"Umm, ok," she didn't seem to buy it but didn't ask anymore questions. Kaoru was glad about that. "So how are you?"

"Not to good. I had this really bad dream last night."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't think I can yet."

"That's okay. Talk to me about it when you can."

"Thanks Misao. You're so understanding."

Kaoru heard a quiet laugh on the other line.

"So, I called to see if you wanted to do something, but I guess you're aren't feeling up to it."

"Not today. Some other time though."

"Okay. I better go then. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Misao."

"Bye Kaoru."

Kaoru waited for the click to be heard on the other line before she hung up. She never hung up first. It was a lingering habit from when she was a child. She realized that she had a lot of child- ish habits, but today she didn't really care.

She tried to keep her mind off of things that were happening to her right now. Misao's phone call had given her a very welcomed reality check. Somehow, she had forgotten that there was still a world out there and that life would go on. She had forgotten that she wasn't the only one in the world with problems.

She shoved the stupid thought out of her head and paced around the living room. She felt very depressed. She didn't want to sit but she didn't want to do anything else either. She stopped at her fire place mantel. On it were pictures of her and her dad. Even one of her, Sano, Aoshi and Misao. They were all smiling. Kaoru couldn't imagine being happy again. That thought made her want to cry.

Was this what Kenshin had been looking at? The pictures? She bet he missed his family. Or maybe not. Maybe he really was an insensitive killer. This was driving her crazy, so she sat down at the kitchen table to try to make sense of her nightmare.

It was a dream wasn't it? Did people really dream about things that happened? She had only heard of that in movies and books. No one ever really talked about it. But that didn't mean it couldn't really happen. It was no use. How could she decipher a dream? What she needed was a therapist or something.

'Great,' she thought. 'Now I'm resorting to a shrink.'

It was better to know though. She didn't even know where to start looking for a therapist. That was a problem

-

Kenshin had to get out of the house. He had to forget about everything. The one place he could that was his motorcycle. When he was on it, all he concentrated on nothing but the road that was in front of him. He had been riding motorcycles so long, that he didn't even need to have his full mind on driving, but this time he did. He counted the white dashes dividing the lanes. He did anything to keep his mind off of Kaoru.

Kenshin's distracted mind even stopped him from throwing insults at a man that was yelling at him. He knew he was a reckless driver. He didn't need some dirt bag in a truck telling him that.

As hard as he tried, he really couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting back to Kaoru. He gave up and tried to figure her out. So, she was working for her father to try to kill Kenshin. Ok, he could believe that her dad would do that, but why Kaoru? She seemed sincere with her actions when she tried to befriend him. What was he talking about? He didn't know Kaoru that well. For all he knew, she really _was_ plotting against him. Kenshin shook his head and gave a small sarcastic laugh. If only Kaoru knew...

-

After resorting to her best friend, Kaoru finally found a person she could talk to. Misao had talked to this lady when her dad died. According to Misao, she was pretty good, so Kaoru had made an appointment. She felt stupid; going there for just a dream, but the thought that she didn't know what it meant scared her. She wanted, actually needed an explanation. She wondered if the therapist would laugh at her. Why was she even going? This was ridiculous.

She took a deep breath. She told herself that she worried to much about what other people would think of her and made her decision was final: she was going.

Since her dad was gone, she either had to walk, call a cab, or take the bus. She didn't trust cab drivers, hated the "bus smell", so that left her with walking. She lived pretty close to downtown of her city, so it wasn't to bad. She grabbed a warm coat and walked outside. It was colder than she thought, but didn't want to bother with getting another jacket. She could tough it out.

Walking always relaxed her. There was something about it. The cold air helped also. When it was hot outside it was stressful, so she preferred this kind of weather. She was out of the neighborhood now and on the main road. Her hands were freezing and she stuffed them inside her jacket. She should have brought a hat and gloves. Maybe even a bigger coat. She kept telling herself that she was almost there and that when she got home she'd drink a big cup of hot chocolate and take a hot bath.

Finally she reached the big building where the therapist's office was. It didn't look to inviting. When the sliding doors opened, a rush of warm air greeted her. The person at the desk looked at her and pushed up her headset.

"Can I help you?"

"What? Oh, I'm looking for Dr. Hebert's office."

"12th floor honey. The elevator's over there."

Kaoru looked to where she was gesturing and looked back at her.

"Thanks."

She only smiled and looked back down at her paperwork while pushing her microphone back into place.

Kaoru walked around the large Victorian style column and pushed the 'up' arrow on the wall by the elevator doors. It didn't take long and no one was in there to come out. Was this place always so empty? She pushed the thought aside and hurried into the elevator as the doors started to close. She had waited to long.

What floor had that women said? Was it 12? Yes, it was. She pushed 12 and the button lit up. There were over 20 floors in this building. Why was the therapist here? Was this some small business center? If Misao hadn't been the one to refer her here, she'd be worried.

The doors opened and the elevator dinged. She looked around at her new surroundings. While the main floor may have had a cozy feel to it, this place reminded her of a hospital. It was all white and had no paintings or warm lamps. Just huge bright sterile lights in the ceiling. There was only one desk, so she walked over to it. She was glad when the women sitting at her computer spoke first.

"Are you here to see Dr. Hebert?"

"Yes."

"By appointment?"

"Yes."

"Can I have your name please?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

She took a moment to flip to her appointments for today and scanned the names.

"Aha, yes here you are."

"There's actually someone in there right now, but I'll let her know you're here."

Kaoru gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, and then turned around to sit in one of the uninviting chairs. The backs were hard and she tried to lean forward without looking to look completely ridiculous. The woman was to busy typing and didn't notice Kaoru. She was grateful for that.

Her mind played through the session she was about to endure. What would she say?

'Well, I think that this guy I have a crush on is a vampire and I liked him until I had this dream where he killed my mom.'

For some reason, Kaoru didn't think that would work. So, what would?

She didn't know if she lost track of time, or if that she arrived right on time, but before she knew it, a young woman was walking out of the forbidden door with red eyes and a tissue in her hand.

Kaoru wondered if that was a sign that things were going to go wrong. Kaoru looked at the women that was still typing, who looked back at her.

"Oh, you can go on in now honey."

Kaoru just smiled and nodded and walked in. She pictured the lady inside to be turned around in her chair and when she entered, she would slowly turn around with her fingers laced together. But that wasn't the case.

Right when Kaoru walked in she felt a little better. Dr. Hebert was sitting in a lounge chair in front of a couch. In the corner was a little leather couch. The kind they always show in movies. There was even a fire going, giving the room a cozy glow.

"You're Kaoru right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Hebert."

Kaoru didn't know what to say next without sounding stupid. Instead of caring she walked over and shook the Dr.'s hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hebert."

"You too Kaoru," she replied while smiling. It was a practiced smile, but grief stricken patients just liked to see a smile, even if it wasn't exactly real.

"It's so cold outside. Do you like this kind of whether?" Dr. Hebert was trying to get Kaoru more comfortable.

"I like this kind of weather. I like it better when it snows though."

Dr. Hebert nodded.

"You can put your coat over there if you like. There's a closet."

Kaoru looked and thanked her while sliding out of her coat. She walked over to the closet and selected a hanger for her jacket. Once she walked back, Dr. Hebert was standing next to a microwave that was sitting on a cabinet.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Kaoru?"

Kaoru was taken aback by this at first, but quickly recovered.

"Yes please."

Kaoru sat down on the couch and found it to be quite comfy. She watched with interest as Dr. Hebert took two mugs out of a cabinet and filled them up with water. She put them in a small microwave and turned around to look at Kaoru.

"So, Kaoru. Is there something specific you'd like to talk about?"

Kaoru didn't answer at first.

'No, I just came here to drink hot chocolate and talk about weather,' she thought while mentally rolling her eyes. But she knew that it was a way to get someone to open up without sounding rude or nosy. Kaoru found that when she was cornered or sad, she became angry and snappy, but this wasn't anger management.

"Yes. I'm actually worried about a dream I had last night."

"Oh?"

"It was more of a nightmare actually." Kaoru kept her eyes on the floor.

Dr. Hebert didn't interrupt, but tilted her head slightly to the side to indicate she was listening.

Kaoru waited as she opened the microwave back up again and poured a small pouch oh chocolate powder into each of them. She placed a stirrer in them and walked back over to Kaoru. She sat in a chair across from Kaoru and handed her the cup.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Kaoru liked how this woman wasn't rushing her, but hated how she wouldn't stop staring at her. Why couldn't she take a hint that Kaoru didn't want to be stared at like a caged animal. She glanced up to find her still looking and quickly looked back down. Kaoru decided it would be better if she started talking, so she put her cup on the small oak coffee table in front of her and leaned back in the sofa.

"This dream I had last night. I can't understand it."

"Would you like to tell me about it so I can help you try to figure it out?"

"Well, first I think I should tell you about what's been going on in my life because I think it's affecting my dream."

"Dreams often do that. You go ahead. I won't interrupt."

Strangely enough, Kaoru wasn't worried about it. She wanted to tell someone about this. It would make her feel better.

"Well, there's this guy that sometimes used to hang around our school."

She smiled at the old memory. That seemed so long ago.

"He didn't go there, but he sat in a tree next to it. I think he wanted to be inside those gates though and inside the school."

Kaoru had never thought that Kenshin might actually miss life. Existing forever sounded good, but she could imagine that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She glanced at Dr. Hebert. She was still listening and actually looked interested.

"One day though, I saw him in the park. He was all alone. I decided to go over and talk to him because he looked so mysterious. I just had to know about him. I know I was probably being nosy, but at the time I didn't care. Many people at my school tried to talk to him, but no one could get a word out of him and he would usually run away. My friend Sano got his name once though. Only his first. Nothing else."

Dr. Hebert shifts positions, but that's it and makes no sign of wanting to talk.

"Turns out Sano was right about his name. It was Kenshin. I started talking to him, and surprisingly he answered back. His last name was Himura and he said he was 18 years old. I tried to start a conversation with him about where he came from since his name sounded Japanese. He said it was and I asked him if he had some Irish in him."

Kaoru smiled a faint smile at the thought.

"I think it made him mad though, because he answered that he was full-blooded Japanese. I thought he was Irish because his hair is the reddest you've ever seen and it's natural. It's rare for someone from Japan to have a hair color other than black. I know why he's so defensive though. He probably gets that a lot. It doesn't help that he's really small either. From a distance, someone could mistake him for a woman."

Kaoru stopped briefly to take a sip of hot chocolate. It tasted really good. She smiled at the Dr., who smiled back.

"I became friends with him and he began to trust me. He doesn't trust many people so it was kinda hard. Later on I found out that he and my father actually had connections. I'm not sure how, but I know that my father hated him with a lot of passion."

Dr. Hebert looked very interested now.

"Now, in this dream I had last night, I saw myself too. Except I was very young. I was hiding in a corner and I couldn't move. I was watching myself. I looked around and saw there was more. On the other side of the room was my mom. She had a baby with her. There were two other people in the room, but I couldn't make them out at first. One of them came later, and took the baby away from her. She tried to go after the baby but the other person grabbed her arm."

Dr. Hebert handed Kaoru a box of tissues. She hadn't even realized she was crying, but she pulled one from the box and wiped her nose and dabbed her eyes. She continued though.

"The figure with the baby disappeared but the other one was still there. They were trying to get her to come with them, but she wouldn't go with him. Finally, they swung her over their shoulder and turned to leave, but I shouted something. I don't even know what it was."

Kaoru paused to think. What had she said when she yelled to him?

"I-I think I was speaking Japanese in my dream. I don't know Japanese. I don't know, but suddenly he came into focus. It was Kenshin."

She whispered her last sentence and hung her head like she had done something wrong. She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. Dr. Hebert just watched her, like she had been the entire time Kaoru was talking. As if she could see the story when she looked at her.

"Kaoru, I'm glad you came to me to talk about this and not some fortune teller on the streets. Your dream is something we should talk about, but first. I feel like there's something you're hiding from me. Is there? Because I can't really help you unless you tell it all to me."

Kaoru kept her eyes on the floor and sniffed a couple times.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Has someone threatened you?"

"No."

Why did shrinks always have to assume the worst?

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'd think I was crazy."

"Do you think you're crazy?"

At first, Kaoru didn't answer. But her answer slightly surprised the Dr.

"Yes. Yes, I think I'm crazy."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was in love."

-

Kenshin zipped between cars and trucks. He had been riding for awhile now. He didn't know exactly how long or where he was going, but old habits and instincts told him to keep going.

-

Soujiro was sitting at the kitchen table. He had the phone in his hand and he dialed Megumi's number. As usual, she picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Megumi, you need to tell me the truth."

"You know what Megumi. About Kaoru. Now just tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because Kenshin is tearing himself to pieces over it Megumi that's why. You know there's no greater hurt than betrayal."

There was silence from Megumi's end of the line.

"Sou, I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"And you think this was supposed to help?"

"But her dad really is a hunter!"

This time it was Sou's turn for silence.

"Soujiro, I know you think I'm just a flirty woman who wants Kenshin, but you know I'd never purposely hurt him. You know that!"

"I know that Megumi. I'm sorry. It's just that- It's not right."

"I know. How could his family betray us like that?"

"It wasn't Her though. It was Him. Her husband. He was never really into it anyway. To him it wasn't right."

"But Megumi, why did you tell him that Kaoru was plotting against him? You're breaking the line here."

Megumi sighed.

"I didn't mean to do that. That wasn't intentional. We're going to have to fix it."

"Yes, we definitely are," Sou answered.

Lady Battousai654: Hehe, did you like it? I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Me and Vampire Demon worked a lot on it and spent a ton of time. These site updates have seen to that. Lol.

Vampire Demon666: Yeah, thanks to these read only modes, we had a lot of time to work on this. Okay, so. The phone conversation is supposed to be confusing, so unless you're psychic, you aren't gonna get it. Sorry. But don't worry. It'll become clear soon.

**Jing-Jing:** Well, I can't tell you if someone's gonna die or not or if they split up. But you'll find out okay? Promise! **-Lady Battousai.**

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666: **Thanks. I think the chapter's are getting easier to write, because it's starting to get interesting. Lol. I'm still reading Interview with the Vampire. Lately it seems I barely have any time to read what I want. During school I have to read assigned books and then there's the homework...and Vampire Demon's got a lot of homework too, so we're trying to update this story whenever we get time! **-Lady Battousai**

**half-breed-demon-fox:** I hope it gets more interesting now. Thanks for reviewing! **-Lady Battousai**

**rain angst: **Yes, things are gonna be tough on Kaoru for a little while...haha. But maybe they'll get better. evil laugh** -Vampire Demon**

**legolasEstelstar: **Lol, sorry about the heart attack. You're right about her dad. He's not going to accept Kenshin. Thanks for saying we're nice. It good to hear from reviewers like you. About the god thing, I'm not all that sure about it. No offense to you or any other Christians out there. School sucks because I hate my teachers, one of my friends is turning on me to hang with the "popular" kids. And this guy in my class keeps insulting me in front of my friends. Man I can't stand him! What a jerk. But I'm don't care. I'm ok, because I know I'm better than that. And Vampire Demon will kill him if he doesn't stop. Lol. I really have no clue about what I like to study. I like history a lot though, so maybe something along that line. Math: NO WAY. Hate it, suck at it.** -Lady Battousai**

I'm not laughing at you either. So, I guess that's good. Well, about god...same answer as Lady Battousai. I really don't know. Heh, I'm glad that I'm finally taller than someone. Even Lady Battousai is a little taller than me. And yes, you're older than me. I'm younger than a lot of kids in my grade and I look even younger. Yes, that's right Lady Battousai. Your personal body guard at your service. Just tell me who to beat! Yes, I love writing angst. You don't like it? So, how did you come across this fic and decide to check it out? Anyway, thanks for your review and we'll see ya next update. -Vampire Demon

**Mironicka: **Haha, yes. The dream scene was ok, but I think we could have done better. The next chapter is actually gonna be a flashback to Japan when Kenshin was still a hitokiri, or around that time. Thanks for reviewing. **-Lady Battousai**

**Our Friend: **Lol. I'm lovin the new name! Van Hellsing is such a good movie. I hate the ending though. Lol, I'm sorry to hear about your brush with death. Hopefully you've made a full recovery. I nearly choked on a lemon warhead when I was in 2nd grade. It was so bad. I really couldn't breath and being little I thought I was gonna die. It was awful. And the teacher didn't even really do anything. She was just like "Ok come on now. Let's go to the nurse." Teachers are no good. I bet she wanted me to die...and I wasn't even one of her students! glares at teacher

**-Lady Battousai**

**racoongirl: **Don't go insane yet! You have to finish the story! Lol, thanks for reviewing. Hope to see you next update! **-Lady Battousai**

**Angeliz: **Sorry about the shortness. We're trying to get them out at a decent time, but we've worked hard on this one and we're quite proud. Hopefully it's long enough!

And to all the reviewers that may have read the chapter but couldn't review because of the site updates, thanks to you too!

One more note: Next chapter will be a flashback, so don't get all confused when everything is different! I'll remind you at the top of the next chapter so you won't forget! Thanks again guys!


	10. Flashback to the Revolution Part 1

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is ours, except for Kaoru's dad, and I don't even like him. Heh, what a world.

Lady Battousai654: Okay, remember this is the flashback chapter. So things may be kinda weird at first, but trust me, this chapter is very important. It might turn into two chapters, because I don't want to make it seem choppy.

Note for the chapter: Okay, no flaming now, because I'm telling you now, this is not what happens in Trust and Betrayal. We've almost completely changed the whole plot. In our version, Tomoe has a daughter when she meets Kenshin. Her daughter is Kiyosato's but then they think he's dead. She has to have a child. Otherwise there's no story after this.

Vampire Demon666: I feel...angsty, so beware of this chapter.

* * *

Kenshin sat in his room at the inn. Since he had gotten there, all he really did was stare out the window. There was nothing else to do. His room was quiet, as all the other men were downstairs trying to hit on the women that served dinner. Kenshin wasn't into that. He just went downstairs when it was all finished. Okami always came to tell him when that time came. He sensed her coming, but didn't move. She slid open the shoji. 

"Himura, dinner is ready. Good heavens! You'll freeze to death in here! Why don't you close that window, or at least get a blanket?"

He didn't answer, but she didn't expect one. Kenshin talked only when he wanted to, and you couldn't make him for the world if he didn't want to. Unlike the other soldiers, she respected his wish to remain silent. However, they other men liked to make a game out it if. However could make him talk didn't have to pay for drinks when they went for their little drinking sprees.

"You come down when you want."

He didn't even nod, and someone else might think he was deaf, but it had been that way since he had made his first kill. She had watched his young innocent eyes turn into the eyes of a demon. And she watched his heart harden until finally he was just a silent aura of hatred and pain. Those two emotions were what made up his feelings. She was surprised he even still had those emotions.

All the soldiers called him heartless, but they didn't know how much pain he was in. He hid it well, she decided, but that wasn't necessarily all good. She pitied him, something she took careful care of to hide and not show. She didn't know if he even knew it or not and if he did, he never showed it. Not much could get past Kenshin, but whenever she saw him he was usually to distraught or tired from missions to take note of her ki which could really reveal a lot.

Her inn was very popular among soldiers, and she had met many interesting people running it; but none of them fascinated her as much as Kenshin. There was something about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was so mysterious, or that he was so young and already had a ruined soul. Whatever it was, the young women helpers around the inn sure liked it. It was obvious that Himura was uncomfortable with their flirty behavior. Okami almost had to laugh at how they seemed to have such power over an assassin. At least in the romance department.

She slid the shoji shut again and Kenshin listened for the patter of her feet to disappear down the hallway and end up downstairs. He waited a few minutes before getting up and grabbing his katana from the floor next to him. He took his sword everywhere because you never knew what could happen even over dinner. All the soldiers had their swords next to them at dinner.

He didn't want to wait to long before going downstairs, otherwise he would draw to much attention to himself. That was something he didn't want. Sometimes when he heard the other men whisper he wanted nothing more than to silence them forever. He shoved those feelings away harshly though and told himself he wasn't going to become like that. But he had already become like that. He just refused to admit it to himself.

Downstairs, it was still noisy, so dinner must not have started yet. He was thankful for that much at least. He cursed under his breath when he saw one of the inn helpers making her way towards him.

"Himura," she said in a simple greeting when she had reached him

Kenshin just stared straight at her. She looked a little bit uncomfortable under his emotionless gaze. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her.

"Himura, I was thinking that after dinner, we could go upstairs together," she said with a sly smile.

He backed up as she moved forward. She touched his Gi and he flinched, trying to get further away from her. She was blocking his way to the dinner room and it was filling up fast. He didn't want to be the last one in there. He couldn't be the last one in there. He tried moving forward causing the young woman to press up against him and giggle. He cursed again in his head. And dodged to the side. She followed his movements.

Once again, she advanced and he became more desperate.

"Move," he said gruffly.

"Ah, I finally got something out of you. That's good. Does that mean eventually you'll love me?"

"I said move," he said again, and roughly shoved her to the side, making his way to the dinner room entrance.

It was full and they had begun giving out the food. Kenshin sighed. He wasn't hungry anyway. He walked back the way he came and didn't look at the shocked women leaning up against the wall. He brushed past her in the narrow hall and went back up to his room. His room seemed even colder now, but you could never tell by looking at him. In his profession showing feelings and vulnerability was a weakness. If he looked fine most people wouldn't even want to attack him.

Since he had nothing else to do, he left. He jumped out the window. No one could have even heard him land on the ground below, even though it was right outside the window of where they were eating. He had his Daisho and was ready to go. He wasn't out for blood tonight though. All he wanted was to get away from everything he knew and forget it all. In fact, maybe it was better that he just died. He could even do it now, and not one person would truly miss him. They wouldn't miss Kenshin. Only Battousai, their secret weapon. Maybe that was because he never showed them the real Kenshin. It was their own damn fault anyway. They never gave him a chance. He had to stop. All of those thoughts were making him bitter and making his blade look more and more friendly.

What he needed was some sake. That would help temporarily. It always had before. Some people would think that he was way to young to be drinking, let alone get drunk. Well, the way he figured it, his life span was drastically shorter than the average man. So he had to do a lot of things while he was still alive. That thought didn't really bother him. He accepted it.

-

He set the cup back down after the first sip. It tasted like blood. Was his mind playing tricks on him. He stared at the cup, willing it to all stop and tried another sip. Again, the coppery taste flooded his mouth. He threw the cup away from him, drawing quite a bit of attention to him. A small, tentative women rushed over to him.

"Sir?"

She wasn't sure if he was a 'sir' yet, because he looked like a child, but the swords at his belt demanded respect.

"Are you okay?"

Kenshin put some extra coins on the table along with the regular cost to pay for the smashed cup, nodded to the women and left. On his way out, he heard some men in the corner giving a women a hard time. The vile language they said to her made him cringe inwardly. Yet, she seemed unfazed by their taunting. Kenshin figured he'd do something.

"I don't think this women wants anything to do with you."

The men sneered and looked at him.

"What are you, her son?"

They all laughed. He stared at them straight on and advanced a step.

"I haven't had a good day. Would you really like to mess with me?"

The message came across perfectly: Don't mess with me if you want to live. The men could see he was dead serious and hurried out the door after paying. Kenshin didn't even look at the woman sitting next to him, and walked out the door.

He hadn't wanted to be back so soon but he had no other choice. Suddenly, he felt a presence around him. He couldn't see anyone, but he stood still and got into his attack stance. Whoever this was, it wanted to hurt him. He looked all around him and tried to find where the ki was coming from.

All of a sudden, a chain shot from the roof, wrapping itself around Kenshin torso and pinning his sword arm to his side. He couldn't breathe and couldn't move. He looked up to see a large man hiding his face in the shadows and his response was to tighten the chain around him. Kenshin felt dizzy and with his last energy, he flexed every muscle in his body and grabbed his sword. He then cut the chains and quickly unwrapped them. He didn't have much time, because his opponent jumped down from the roof and Kenshin faced him.

-

His enemy lay face down in two halves in the street. Kenshin stared at it and then sensed another ki. It was a weak one, so this was no fighter. He looked down the street and saw the woman from the inn. It had started to rain and she held an umbrella.

'She-she saw me kill him. There can't be any witnesses.'

She walked forward a little bit.

"You-you made the bloody rain fall."

Kenshin flinched. She really did see him.

"You're bleeding."

She walked forward again, but then fainted a few feet away from him. He caught her in his arms and looked at her face. She was beautiful.

-

Kenshin held the limp girl in his arms. The other soldiers were all up in their rooms, so he didn't have to worry about them. Okami was still downstairs though, and for that, Kenshin was grateful.

"Himura! What do you think you are doing," a shocked Okami asked as soon as she saw him.

He just tiredly shook his head and laid her down on the floor.

"Please take care of her," he said and left.

Okami watched him retreat upstairs and then looked back at the women on the floor. Who was the women and what business did she have with Kenshin? And unconsciously? She supposed there would be time for questions later though and began to clean her up.

-

This time Kenshin went downstairs for breakfast early. He hadn't eaten anything for dinner yesterday, and he felt hungry. There were a few other men downstairs but none of them payed any attention to Kenshin. That's how Kenshin wanted it. On his first day, he had been very uncomfortable, and he had showed it while he was practicing. The other men saw it and imagined themselves in the place of the thing that used to look like a tree and decided that he wasn't one to mess with if you valued your life.

On his way down the steps, he nearly ran into the woman that he helped last night. He got a closer look at her and saw how beautiful she really was. She wasn't much older than him.

"Okami tells me that you saved me last night. I want to thank you, for both times. I was drunk last night and didn't know what I was doing."

'She was drunk," he thought in his head.

"What is your name?"

"Tome. Tomoe Yukishiro."

As she turned around and walked down the hall, she saw a small girl trailing behind Tomoe. She looked to be no more than 2 years old. How old was Tomoe? She seemed far to young to have already had a child. And why wasn't she with her husband? Kenshin thought about it. Was she a prostitute? No, she seemed far to dignified for that. It was no use thinking about it. And he couldn't exactly ask. That would be rude.

Okami was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, and Kenshin sat down at the small table with her.

"Hello Himura."

He nodded.

"That Tomoe girl you brought in last night is quite a help around here."

"Does she have a child?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I didn't see her last night."

"Turns out she was following you the whole time. She came inside looking for her mother a little bit after you brought her in."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"She had a husband, but he died."

"I see."

"She's a sweet little girl Kenshin. It would do you good to talk to her."

"She doesn't even know me and she looks to shy."

"Try it."

"No. I'm not going to talk to a 2 year old."

Okami sighed and went back to cooking while Kenshin went out to where the other men were waiting for breakfast. Things were gonna get complicated.

* * *

**Angeliz: **Glad you like this chapter. Unfortunately, this one was a short one and pretty boring. Okay really boring, but the next chapter, which is a continuation of the flashback is better. Promise! -Lady Battousai 

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Yes, homework does really suck, and I've had a ton lately. Especially math, which is my worst subject. Kaoru will probably have some more problems, yes, but maybe I'll be nice and give a happy ending. Lol

**legolasestelstar: **They were doing site upgrades, so no one could review or post new chapters. I hate it when that happens. Yes, it's good to have a friend that'll back me up, particularly someone like him. Lol. blushes You're to nice. Lol. I'm not that special. Anyway, my friend is talking to me more, but she still doesn't sit with us at lunch anymore. Oh well. I've got my other pals! -Lady Battousai

Of course. I always got my buddy's back. Not like she always needs me, she's really independent, but I'm there for her when she needs me. No way. I don't think you're pathetic. Neither of us do. Heh, vampires are cool, so vampire fics always draw a cool crowd. I got my permit too, and I drive all the time. I love it and next month I'm going for my motorcycle permit. I like reading your reviews, so keep it up alright? ::winks:: -Vampire Demon

**bluerose: **Thanks so much for reviewing. We appreciate it. We try to update whenever we can, but sometimes school gets in the way, ya know? Thanks again! -Lady Battousai

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Sou is Kenshin friend and Kaoru and Kenshin will meet again soon. Hehe, thanks for reviewing! -Lady Battousai

**Our friend: **Lol, the therapist didn't exactly turn out with the personality I expected, but oh well. That's how it works. Thanks for your review and we hope to see you next chapter! -Lady Battousai

**black-lotusblossom: **I'm glad you gave this fic I try even though you don't normally like vampires stories. Lol, hint taken. You'll have to see for yourself. Lol. -Lady Battousai

**Fee Himura: **Yes, Kenshin as a vampire is very good. I love it! We try to update mostly on weekends, just to give you an idea. Thanks for the review! -Lady Battousai

**rain angst: **I like evil laughs too! Thanks for reviewing. They all keep us going. -Lady Battousai

**What a scene: **Thanks for reviewing. Vampires and witches are cool so obsession is okay. O.o lol. Some people say obsession is bad for the soul. Screw it. I'm obsessed with Kenshin and proud! -Lady Battousai

**nanakiyoda: **Thanks for your review. We usually update on weekends, so check then! -Lady Battousai

**cHrRyBlSsm: **It was all Lady Battousai's idea to make her visit the shrink. I was planning on having her think non-stop about it and drive her mad...but no. She had to see the shrink. I do the same thing as you. I don't go even though maybe I should...whatever. -Vampire Demon

**Mironicka: **Crap! I knew we'd forget someone! I'm so sorry! We'll say sorry again next chapter! I feel awful. -Lady Battousai

I seemed quiet last chapter? Huh, didn't know I seemed different. Heh, anyway, glad I'm back to normal now! o.O -Vampire Demon

**Racoongirl:** Sorry girl! I can't believe we forgot you! ::bangs head on table:: -Lady Battousai

Not another one! Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for actually telling us though. -Vampire Demon.

To the people we forgot, we have to find some way to repay you. You can email me or Vampire Demom with a suggestion! A part in the story perhaps? If you guys dochoose that, it would be in a couple chapters, because we need to finish up the flashback.

**If we forgot anyone, please tell us and yell at us, because I'll feel awful. The site update really messed up reviewing and we tried our best to get them all. If we forgot you, please say something.**


	11. Flashback to the Revolution Part 2

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't mine. Must you people ruin a girl's dreams?!?!

Lady Battousai654: Hey people. Okay, this is a continuation of the flashback. Don't forget. I don't really have much to say, but I will at the end of the chappie! Lol, I hope you enjoy this one.

Vampire Demon666: Yeah, see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Kenshin sat down in a corner of the room and waited. He listened to the whisperings around him. The conversation that caught his attention just so happened to be taking place in front of him. 

"Did you see that woman that came in last night?"

"Yeah, man I'd like to have a night with her."

"She has a kid."

"A kid? How old is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't go around asking women how old they are. Ask Himura, he brought her in."

"Whoa! Himura's finally growin' up eh?"

Both men stopped when they saw Kenshin's death glare aimed at them. They turned away from each other and waited for breakfast in silence. Obviously both men hadn't realized that Kenshin was behind them. Kenshin stood up and took his place at the other end of the table.

Tomoe was helping with breakfast. The child was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Okami outside playing. So, she had been following him the whole time? Why hadn't he sensed her? It scared him that he had let his guard down. If it had been an enemy, he could have been dead. But he hadn't been doing anything different. He had sensed the first man that attacked him. Was is the woman? Did she dull his senses? He was brought out of his thoughts by a bowl of rice being set in front of him.

-

Breakfast had continued with no more disturbances. No one brought up the woman that was there, but they all were trying to warm their ways up to her. She seemed oblivious to their flirtatious behavior, or she was just good at hiding it.

The inn had become unusually stuffy so he went outside. There were some other men out there practicing and he almost turned around but told himself that he had every right to stay.

"Hey Himura, how about a demonstration," one man that thought very highly of himself said.

As usual he received no reply and only watched as Kenshin jumped into a very large tree. From here he could simply watch what was going on below him and not have to be bothered by anyone. From the other side of the yard he heard a small childish giggle. He turned around in his seat to see Tomoe's daughter trying to catch a butterfly. She seemed fascinated with the small insects fancy swoops and dives to avoid her small hands.

It wasn't long before one of the men came over to her an knelt down. He still towered over her even when he was on his knees. He grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and her face changed from glee to fear. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. What did he think he was doing? The large man picked up the little girl and walked around the side of the tree.

Kenshin jumped down and landed directly in front of him.

"You're a sick man," he said in a deadly calm voice.

The man seemed only sightly surprised at Kenshin interruption.

"Put her down."

"Do you want to make me," he said while sneering.

"It's sad how you have to use a child to get to her mother. I didn't think you were that pathetic."

"Why you little bastard."

He put the girl on the ground and she ran to the base of the tree. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll teach you to call me pathetic."

"I will gladly defeat you."

"Not here Himura. Come, lets give a little show to the other men. Are you afraid of me?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits and watched the man turn his back. He reluctantly followed and as soon as he was out in the open the man turned around. His sword was drawn and he came flying towards him. Kenshin easily dodged and jumped behind him.

His opponent whipped around and once again threw himself towards at Kenshin. As easily as before Kenshin dodged and this time he was up in the air. Before he knew what was happening, he looked up to see Kenshin come from above him. He had his sword drawn and it connected with his shoulder. Kenshin landed next to the man that was now laying on the ground holding his shoulder and screaming in pain.

"We are on the same side. Don't make me kill you," he said while sheathing his sword.

The little girl was still at the tree and Kenshin walked over to her and bent down. He guessed she didn't seem so intimidated because Kenshin was only have the size of the man from earlier.

"It's okay now," he had to stop. His voice was different. It wasn't cold and deadly like usual.

"That man won't bother you again," he said again. His different tone of voice seemed to comfort the child, for her eyes lit up and she hugged him. Kenshin almost smiled. Almost ,but he didn't. He held it in and picked up the child. She buried her face in his neck and he walked past the men that were grouping around their fellow comrade. They stared as he walked by and Kenshin ignored them.

Once inside, he brought the girl into the kitchen where Okami was cleaning up breakfast. She didn't say a word when she saw the cold boy carrying a child so gently in his arms. Her face was buried in his neck and for the first time in a long time, Okami saw something besides pain in Kenshin's eyes.

-

Kenshin know knew why he hadn't sensed Tomoe's daughter's ki. When he had talked to the child, he had sensed no evil in her soul. Completely pure people like that weren't easy to find. The night he had brought Tomoe back to the inn, he had been so focused on ki's that wanted to do him harm that he overlooked her's.

Her name was Echiko. Ever since he had saved her from that bastard in the courtyard she seemed to take a liking to him. She had even taken up the habit of calling him her brother. She followed him around all day except of course when her mother was free. Then she was in her arms.

Currently though, Echiko was watching Kenshin intently as he stared out the window. He glanced over at her and she smiled. He looked away again and sighed. This girl's complete innocence was starting to have it's affect on him. Whether that was good or bad he had yet to find out. Since she started tagging along with him though he felt more at ease and not so stressed. It was a good feeling to have, but it also made him feel more vulnerable which wasn't so good.

Echiko stared at Kenshin, waiting for him to do something, anything and then she would copy his move. There was nothing else for her to do. When Kenshin stood up, she did the same and stood behind him. He walked outside and sat under a tree where she also did the same.

She looked at him and blinked her large brown eyes. She looked a lot like her mother. When she grew up Kenshin knew she would be beautiful just like her. Her hair was up in a pony tail and the length of her hair made it stick out. Suddenly, the small girl giggled. Kenshin looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Your eyes change colors. Can mine change colors too?"

-

Tomoe watched from inside the inn. Her daughter really liked Kenshin; she could tell by the way she looked at him and followed him and always asked where he was when he wasn't there. According to Okami-san, Kenshin was a cold person that didn't allow anyone to get emotionally close to him. So what was different about her daughter? Okami-san told her that since Echiko started hanging out with Kenshin he had been much different. Seemingly happier and not as distant. Something in his eyes made him look human again. Tomoe couldn't imagine what those eyes looked like at other items. Surely they were horrifying. Those stories that the men told about him made him sound like something not of this earth. A demon with no emotions except that of the joy of killing. But that couldn't be true could it? This man in front of her no actually only a boy; a boy that got sucked into the war by people only wishing to take advantage of him.

From what Okami-san said, Tomoe hoped that Echiko could help this man, even though he was the one that was said to have killed Kiyosato. She doubted that. His body had never been recovered, nor was his death certain. It was merely the assumption since he hadn't returned from his body guard assignment. Tomoe prayed and prayed that he was alive and would soon return to her, but she had left that hope alone when she realized she needed to get on with her life for Echiko's sake.

"Echiko," she called softly.

Her daughter moved her gaze from Kenshin to her mother. She stood up and ran over to her.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Would you like to come to the market with me?"

"Can I have some candy?"

Tomoe laughed.

"Well see. You'll have to be good though."

Echiko broke out into a grin.

"Okay Mommy, I'll be right back."

Tomoe watched as she ran back over to Kenshin and said something to him. He nodded and gave a small smile. She ran back over and grabbed her mother's hand. Tomoe glanced back at Kenshin who was watching the two of them. Was that envy on his face?

-

Kenshin set his face back as expressionless as he could right then. It was harder than usual because he had so many emotions flowing through his body. He felt overwhelmed by the sudden rush of thoughts and feelings. Suddenly, he felt angry at Echiko for making him this vulnerable. In his current state of him he would be dead within 1 minute of the battle. He pushed all thoughts of his mother, the child, Tomoe and anything else out of his mind while jumping the fence and heading towards the waterfall. That's where he needed to be, where everything was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Lady Battousai654: ::smashes head into desk:: I'm so sorry about the length guys...and I lied. The flashback is going to be extended another chapter if not 2 more chapters. That/those chapters will be about Kenshin becoming a vampire and Tomoe's death plus how Kenshin decides to live out the rest of his eternal life. Good stuff... Hey, I need to keep you guys coming back right? One more question, does anyone know how to say big brother in Japanese? I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure. 

Vampire Demon666: Yeah so...glad to be out of school. Today is our first day of winter break so we're hoping to get chapters out more quickly. Happy Holidays.

**rain angst:** Thanks for your continuing support. Hope you enjoyed this chap...even with the incredible shortness. -Lady Battousai

**Mironicka:** Heh, sorry again. Would you like a cookie? Thanks for telling us and not hating us and leaving...lol. Glad you still like it. -Lady Battosai

**legolasesteltar:** Whoa, long review. Lol, but that's okay. I bought Reflections because even though Kenshin dies and even though it's not what Watsuki wanted it's nice to sort of see the ending and it's a beautiful movie. (Uh-oh. That's my fluffy side talking.) Yeah, I cry whenever I watch it, but I watch it a lot...lol, I'm saving up money for a boxed episode set. Thank you so much for telling us that we're good writers. It makes us feel special. No, I haven't seen Thirteen. Haven't really wanted to, but my mom kinda does. No no no, I don't cut myself or anything but I really feel sorry for people that do. It's really sad if they are so depressed they have to hurt themselves. That's not me, I assure you. I don't steal, go around sleeping with people, or anything of that nature. Lol, yay! Nope, I've never fought anyone. Yeah, it's cold here. It snowed yesterday but not today. Sure, I'll take a sandwich! Lol. -Lady Battousai

I know how you feel. I hate school in general. It's true what you said about wannabes...everyone's a wannabe of something if you ask me. I haven't seen Thirteen either. Not really my type of movie...seeing as how I'm a guy...whatever. I've never stolen, taken advantage of any girls or anything related to that...yeah. Anyway, I've been into one big fight, maybe another smaller one where all I got were some bruises. Break a nail...ha! I hate that. Lady Battousai's not like that which is why she's my friend. Hope to hear from ya soon. -Vampire Demon666

**What a scene: **Thanks! I haven't seen The Forgotten, but I've heard it's good. I will have to rent it some time. -Lady Battousai

**Bradybunch4529: **Well, at the end of chapter 9 I tried to tell people that the next chapter was gonna be a flashback, and I said it again at the top of chapter 10, but I guys it's my fault for not making it clear enough. Sorry! You could feel the tension? Lol, wow, that makes me feel special! Thanks again and sorry about the flashback confusion. -Lady Battousai

**Racoongirl: **I'm so sorry that we forgot you! Want a cookie? Thanks for telling us. We're also glad you still like it! -Lady Battousai

**Rinao-Heartilly-666: **Yeah, I really suck at math. I'm on the verge of failing. But writing is my thing. I have a 100 in my language arts class! Heh, I have to make the flashback longer only because I have a LOT of detail and I don't want it to seem rushed but hey! Let's look at the bright side, you get to read more about Battousai! You don't like Tomoe? I really like her. Without her there would be no Kenshin, but perhaps it would have been better if he stayed Battousai... -Lady Battousai

**Angeliz: **Sorry but this is sort of a short chapter. There's been a lot of things going on in my life, but I'm trying the best I can to get these chapters out. Thanks for reviewing! -Lady Battousai


	12. Flashback to the Revolution Part 3

**Lady Battousai654: Thank you guys all so much for waiting and not killing us. Also thanks to every single person that told me the meaning to big brother. Ken-nii, was what I was looking for. I couldn't remember it, so a special thanks to Linwe!

* * *

**

With his back against the tree, he say feeling lonely and miserable. His mind drifted to things that he didn't know even happened to him. It was like his mind was opening up to another part of his life he had forgotten.

He saw his mother again, and father. They were both with him and seemed like nothing in the world mattered except for the little boy in front of them. Kenshin smiled and saw both of his parents laughing faces.

Unknowingly, a tear slid from his eye at the memory. He was thankful that they couldn't see the wretched monster he had become. If only he had stayed with Hiko, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't feel unworthy of life itself and like he was always dirty. He felt like he was staining little Echiko every time he touched her.

Lost within his thoughts he didn't even notice that Tomoe and Echiko had returned. Tomoe merely glanced at the Hitokiri noticing that he hadn't moved since they left which had been quite some time ago. With the grace that few women had she bent down to kiss little Echiko and hand her the bag of candy they had purchased in town. She stood up while watching her run back to her new friend, the bag of sweets clutched in her small hands.

Echiko stopped before plowing into Kenshin. She looked surprised to see that he didn't respond and sat down. Watching his distant face she giggled.

"Ken-nii?"

Getting no response she picked up a small stone and threw it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. She giggled wildly and he shook his head looking at her in a confused way. Seeing the girl hysterical with laughter made his own smile appear on his lips. A smile fit his features well as well as the stoic frown he so often chose to wear. She soon recovered and put on a face indicating that she was thinking about something. Suddenly her mouth opened happily and her eyebrows lifted showing that she had remembered something.

By her side sat the bag of goodies and she opened it up holding out the bag of candy. Kenshin looked at it as if it were poison, as if he couldn't possibly accept something from such an innocent and sweet child such as Echiko. He shook his head lightly and gave a small smile. Echiko wouldn't go for it though and her brow furrowed in thought. She then leaned forward reaching for his hand and placed one of the candies in it.

The gesture was so sweet that Kenshin couldn't refuse it and he placed the candy in his mouth while watching Echiko roll up the bag after taking a piece for herself. The taste made him think of being a carefree child once again and he smiled sadly at the rush of memories. In wasn't often that he felt so, but the child made him vulnerable and he felt a pang of pain in his heart. He never realized how empty he felt inside and he despised that fact that he knew it know.

He stood quickly, needing to go to his room and Echiko looked up at him with wide eyes. She had just shared her candy with him and now he was leaving. She blinked her large eyes and Kenshin knew he couldn't leave just yet, so he sank back down to the ground with his back leaning against the trees. His eyes closed softly and soon his breath became even signaling he was in a light sleep.

-

Kenshin ran through the alleys searching for the signs of the person that had just attempted an attack of him. Kenshin had managed to nick him in the side and he wouldn't allow him to get away. Darting past barrels that stood in his way and over piles of he didn't know what his keen amber eyes would find whatever was hiding between the buildings.

There, he had seen movement. Taking off in the direction and following the unforgettable stench of blood lead him right to his prey. The wound in his side wasn't bad, but it was enough to slow the movements of the attacker and Kenshin faced him with his sword held in front of him.

As brave as the man tried to look he reeked of fear and the promise of his own death. Kenshin didn't bother explaining himself, the man in front of him knew he was to die and didn't need to know why. His death had been assured to him once he had tried anything with Kenshin. He took a step forward eyes burning dangerously.

"No! Wait, stop I beg of you!"

He held out his hand while holding his sword in his other hand. His whole body shook with pure terror of the boy in front of him. Kenshin's face remained stoic as he replied to the pathetic man in front of him.

"And what makes you think I would allow you to live after you tried to take my own life. You may as well not answer because nothing you can say will let you live." His tone was dark and had no emotion what so ever.

Tears filled the eyes of the one in front of him as he heard his death being promised to him with no remorse shown by the Hitokiri. Was there anything he could possibly say to spare himself?

"Please, please, I beg of you, spare me! I have a wife and child at home that expect me to return. They _need_ me."

"Well, I guess that means they will have to be disappointed if you don't return. You shouldn't promise them that you'll come home and then pick a fight with me. You should've thought that over."

"It wasn't me that decided to do this. I had orders. I have nothing personally against you!"

"Well, you're about to."

He dropped his sword and slumped to the ground. He held his hands out to Kenshin tears freely falling down his face. His voice was now but a whisper.

"Please. Please, is there nothing I can do?"

"No," was Kenshin's curt reply.

He made a choking sound and looked up at Kenshin.

"Then please, make my death brief. I know you aren't the evil man you pretend to be. I know you have feelings too but if it makes you feel better go ahead but I ask you one favor. Please, before you take my life, can you give this to my wife and show you at least have some decency?"

He pulled out a crumpled letter from inside his shirt and handed it to Kenshin with shaky hands. Kenshin hesitated at first but then took it and placed it in his own shirt. He would bring it if it would give this man some comfort.

"Yes, I will give it to her."

He then granted the man his first wish and took his life quickly and painlessly. As much as he wanted to let this man live he couldn't. Echiko was making him to soft. On the side of the building grew a vine with flowers on it. It wasn't the most beautiful, but it was all that was there. Kenshin plucked on of them and held it between his fingers before placing it on the body of the loyal husband and father. What scared him the most was what the man had said.

'_You aren't the evil man you pretend to be. I know you have feelings to...'_

They echoed in his mind and Kenshin closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The man had been right...and as he walked away he whispered only two words.

"I'm sorry."

-

This was second pursuit of an attacker in two nights. Something new to even Kenshin. He hoped this wasn't going to become a habit of the people that hated him. He usually liked to get it over with as quickly as possible and preferred not to play hide-and-seek with them. His version of the game was a little more bloody and he should prefer to call it run-and-die.

This night though, his attacker wasn't leading him down twisting alley ways and around corners. He was leading him in a straight path and Kenshin caught glimpses of him as he ran further away from town and into the middle of nowhere.

Kenshin knew better than to call him a fool because whoever it was obviously wanted to be followed and had a plan of his own. Keeping his distance he ran behind him not losing the trail in the dark night. After he ran over the next hill, a lone figure stood in the middle of an open field. There was absolutely nothing around them, no one to hear the anguished screams that Kenshin would make him scream.

He cautiously approached him and looked around ruling out the possibility of an ambush. He stopped and waited for whoever he was following to speak. Finally he did.

"Himura, I see you followed me. Congratulations on making it this far. Not many humans can keep up with me."

He laughed loudly stepped forward. Kenshin remained still. Humans? This guy was nuts. What was he besides human? He pushed the ridiculous sentence out of his mind and watched him casually look at his nails. Kenshin sensed absolutely no fear on him and this puzzled him. He wasn't used to that.

Kenshin didn't even think about how he knew his name, but was interested. He said nothing.

"So you're not a talker. Well that's okay, because I don't want you to talk, I want you to listen to me."

Kenshin's anger flared momentarily, but he relaxed, and the stranger advanced on him.

"I know that you aren't scared of me. That's why you aren't running. You think you're a tough guy, don't you? Let me tell you, I could kill you before you had time to wet your pants."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. This guy didn't sound like he was bluffing, but Kenshin had doubts that he could honestly kill him that easy. He had killed so many men before they even had a chance to scream

"Kenshin, I want to make you one of us."

"Us?" Kenshin finally spoke. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Ah, so I have you interested. Yes, one of us. You see Kenshin. I'm not human."

"What's that leave?"

"I happen to be a Vampire. A real one. There are some down's but everything else makes up for it."

"Like?"

"Living forever, super-human strength, and tons of other things that fit into those categories."

"You said you live forever, what if I want to die," Kenshin wasn't sure if he believed him, but he was humoring him. Testing him.

"I think that if you wanted to die, you'd be dead by now. I think that you are afraid of death."

Kenshin was taken aback by the way this stranger seemed to know so much about him and how it really scared him. However, he didn't let it show that he was nervous and spoke in his same cold and deadly tone that usually had people tremble in fear.

"What makes you think I will believe you? I happen to think you're crazy and I think I should just kill you now."

He searched for a sword at the strangers hip and found none. No matter, it just meant his death would be even faster. He drew his sword and it glinted in the moonlight. The stranger laughed and waited for Kenshin to attack. He finally did.

With an attack that was meant to kill in one blow, he came flying towards him with a battle cry and brought his sword down. Then the tables turned.Before he knew what was happening, he was being dangled in the air, by the collar of his shirt, and he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Kenshin, I'll prove to you that I am real, and I will be your mentor. This is a fairly simple process. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

If there was one thing Kenshin hated the most in the world, it was feeling helpless, which was exactly where he was now, dangling in the air, by the collar by a man who wasn't human.

"Put me down," but before he could finish his command, he was on his back, with the man hovering over him. He smiled to reveal to long, dangerous fangs, and he tipped Kenshin's head back. When he started to lean forward, Kenshin panicked, but he was only held down tighter. What the hell was he doing? It became clear when he felt pain on his neck, but he couldn't move when he tried to push his weight off of him. Slowly, he could feel his life draining from his body and his scream caught in his throat.

-

He lifted his head, blood dripping from his fangs and laughed in that same loud obnoxious laugh as before. For a moment Kenshin just sat there stunned and felt his world going dark as he realized he was dying. The Vampire then cut his own wrist and held it up to Kenshin mouth.

"Drink."

When he refused his wrist was pushed into his mouth and he was forced to swallow the bitter tasting blood. Coughing uncontrollably he rolled over onto his side to try to get away from him. The man merely stood up and crossed his arms watching the pathetic display in front of him.

"You're going to die, you know that right? You're body will die yet your mind will live on. You are going to become a Vampire Kenshin. Let me know if you need anything."

Kenshin glared daggers at him and looked around for his sword while laying on his stomach. His arms supported him and he crawled weakly forward away from the demon not caring about his sword at the time.

Suddenly his body exploded with pain as he felt like he was being stabbed over and over everywhere. He let out a blood-curdling scream which of course no one could hear because the were in the middle of nowhere.

Just as his yell of agony came to an end another one erupted from his mouth as he rolled over on his back. His hands clawed at his body as if it would help. The stranger watched with a semi-sad expression. This wasn't the best part of the job, no. He actually pitied the boy, because he was so young and so full of life but orders were orders and they couldn't be dis-obeyed.

Kenshin leaned over to throw up on the ground coughing painfully. His body didn't need food anymore and it rejected his last meal. Feeling ashamed and miserable Kenshin laid on his back, his body shaking. His breaths came in ragged intakes and his eyes looked glazed over in pain. He gritted his teeth as another piercing pain flowed through his body and let out yet another scream of anguish.

Just as soon as the unbearable pain had started, it stopped. With weary eyes he glanced up at the stars to tired to even move his head to search of the sick man that had done this to him. His vision became fuzzy and he vaguely registered being picked up before blacking out completely.

* * *

Lady Battousai: Oh my god you guys! I'm so sorry it took so long but I have been soooooo busy AND, Vampire Demon was really, really sick. ::pats him on the head:: The next update won't be as long, I promise. I really hope this chapter sorta makes up for the wait though. 

Vampire Demon: Thanks Lady B...hey guys. Sorry but school is just a time-sucker and leaves no time for anything fun.


	13. Final Flashback and Epilogue

Lady Battousai654: Hello friends! Sorry about the last update and how it took so long! Reviewer responses are once again at the bottom of the chappie!

* * *

Kenshin's head buzzed and he was dizzy. When he attempted to rub it with his hands to ease the throbbing pain he found them to be bound behind his back. He didn't panic until he realized he was to weak to break free of them and was at the mercy of his capture. His body felt drained and useless. Every hint of light seemed to burn his eyes. His hearing, as good as it was before, was now better than it had ever been along with his sight. Not fully comprehending this, he closed his eyes, wishing he was dead. 

In the corner of the dark, carpeted room he heard a loud laugh that sounded so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it and frankly, at the moment, he couldn't care less. The person that the laugh had come from then spoke in a soft yet evil tone.

"Kenshin," he said while still chuckling. "I can't believe you want to die already...you've only just begun your immortality. You've got a long way to go friend."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slowly to try and see the man that was in here. Even though it was dark, he could see perfectly, but unfortunately, his captor was out of his line of sight. He heard footsteps and then saw him again.

"No? You don't remember me?" Another chuckle rose from his throat. "Well, maybe this will help."

He bent down and put his hand on Kenshin shoulder while opening his mouth and letting the sharp dangerous fangs slide down from their sheaths. He moved towards Kenshin's neck. At the familiar movement everything flooded back to him and with his only energy left he tried to scoot away from his, pure terror written all over his face. The Hitokiri had made it essential to never, ever show his emotion, but this was an exception, not to mention, he had no control of it. He was terrified, yes, who wouldn't be of a vampire looming in front of them with huge fangs coming at his neck.

"No need to be scared anymore, that part of the job is over. You don't need to fear me, you are one of us now, and I would never hurt you. The one that hates you though, is another story. He wants you dead, so if I were you I would watch my back."

"Many people want me dead," he said, his voice barely a whisper. His throat burned after throwing up so much yesterday, and his head throbbed painfully. His statement was true, people feared him and didn't want a killer like himself on the loose.

The stranger nodded understandingly. He could see the pain on this boy's face was genuine and he truly pitied him. Vampires were not devoid of emotion, no, not at all. In fact it was nearly the complete opposite. A vampire's emotions were more intense than a human, meaning their hatred burned more intensely than a human, and their love for another was so much more passionate.

"Kenshin, you can't be like this. You'll learn to get used to it. Your eyes, if you may have noticed, are probably really sensitive right now. It won't be like that for long. I'll go get you something to eat and then you'll feel better. Believe me Kenshin. Then we'll head out and I'll teach you some new tricks. Tricks, I guarantee you've never even imagined."

Leaving Kenshin to ponder his words he disappeared through a door and Kenshin heard footsteps echoing down the hall. He leaned his head against the wall, head still spinning. If this man didn't want to cause him harm, what was his purpose with him, and why were his hands tied together?

No sooner had he left than he came back and behind him, he dragged a women by the wrist. Her face was wet from tears and her hair was a mess showing there had been a struggle. The door slammed behind him and he shoved the woman to the middle of the room. Kenshin's eyes widened and he tried to back up against the wall. The stranger smirked and watched Kenshin's moves.

"Bon Appetite Himura."

Kenshin shook his head, watching the woman that was hugging her knees on the floor. The man made a tsk-ing sound moved towards her.

"Kenshin, you have to learn to eat. You're an assassin, you know the joy of it."

"But-but this woman did nothing to me. I-I've never killed a woman before."

The man shook his head and bent down towards her. She looked away from him but he grabbed her chin and turned her gaze to match his. Instantly, her breathing evened out and her eyes looked distant. He reclined her so she was laying flat on her back and untied her kimono. Kenshin's eyes widened more in shock as the vampire stripped the woman completely and traced his finger along her body.

Bending down, he kissed her neck, and his next one happened to be a little sharper. A short gasp was heard but when his hand massaged her breast she calmed down and looked as if she enjoyed it. Her eyes widened and then closed.

Kenshin looked away and clenched his eyes shut. Images of the woman still swam through his tortured mind and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!"

He couldn't watch it anymore. The vampire looked up from her and finally removed his mouth while looking curiously at Kenshin. As soon as he removed his mouth, the woman seemed to snap out of her trance and noticed the position she was in. At first she whimpered but her soft cries evolved into horrible, hysterical shrieks. The vampire stood up and moved away from her shaking his head.

"Kenshin, don't think of it as murder. You need to live too. Please don't think of me as cruel now, but it's how we survive. By making me stop you caused her this and now she'll be in pain until she dies. I'll leave the rest to you."

He walked over to Kenshin and untied his hands, whispering that he only needed to look into her eyes and think about calming her and she would be okay. Then she would feel no pain. Vampires, were not cold and evil, they often felt pity for their victims, but it was normal routine for them. As normal as a human killing and eating a chicken or cow. Standing by the door, he waited for Kenshin to make his way to the still screaming woman that was trying to cover her bare form.

The screams pierced his head and he covered his ears while shutting his eyes. He would not take part in the murder of this woman. He couldn't. The stranger, became fed up with him and strode over to the girl and finished the job. She lay motionless and silent on the floor and he picked up her body to carry it away. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door leaving Kenshin to sit all alone in anguish with only the hope of death as a comfort.

-

His lids were closed lightly and his mouth was partly open as his chest fell indicating light breathing. Yes, he had fallen asleep after much trouble of trying to doze off. He didn't know the reason of the plague of insomnia, because he felt exhausted. Vampires strolled the halls outside of his dark room but he took no notice of it.

The slight creaking of the door made his eyes snap open instinctively, but he immediately regretted it as he saw who it was and the light burned his eyes, although not as bad as before. He tried to turn away from him but the vampire shut the door behind him and placed both of his hands on Kenshin's shoulders.

He flinched at the touch and dropped his head to avoid eye contact. Besides, he was so weak he could barely hold it up. The vampire didn't lift Kenshin's head but merely spoke softly to the young vampire.

"Himura, I brought you something to eat. Now, before you get all worked up, know that this prey is already dead and there's not even a body."

He wasn't lying. He had brought a cup full of a crimson liquid into the room with him, hoping that Kenshin would go for it. He picked up the small cup and held it in front of Kenshin waving it slightly so the smell could reach his nose.

He could definitely smell it, it was almost over-powering. It smelled better than anything had ever smelled. He lifted his head to look where it was coming from. There, in front of him was the source. A small cup of the usually vile liquid, but he had never craved something like this before.

Reaching out a shaky hand he took his cup and the other vampire his hand to steady it. Kenshin brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. Placing his lips on the edge he tilted it back and let it slide down his throat. His skin got goosebumps as the taste made him want more.

He got out every drop and almost wouldn't let him take the cup from him. Not only did it taste better than anything he'd ever had, he instantly felt like he had more energy. He looked up at him his eyes burning the usual hateful glare rather than the dull yellow they had been mere seconds ago.

The vampire stepped away from Kenshin and Kenshin stood up as well, letting the rope that was still laying on this and fall to the ground. He kicked it angrily and glared back at the tall man in front of him. A question was burning inside of him and now that he felt better he asked it.

"What is your name," he said still with eyes narrowed. His voice had returned to it's normal stoic tone.

He smiled and answered without hesitation, "Kuro Kuchi," was his simple response.

Kenshin smirked.

"It suits you well."

"As does your's, Kenshin," he replied back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I actually want your help."

"If you didn't plan any harm on me, why did you bind my hands behind my back?"

He chuckled mostly to himself.

"That," he said his voice semi-serious, "was so you didn't scar yourself. You should've seen how you were tearing at your arms. I had to do something."

-

Kenshin dropped the form of the woman and wiped his mouth. He exhaled and looked at his hands which now seemed more dirty than before. The woman's lifeless body was slumped on the floor. Kuro laughed from behind.

"I told you. They like it and don't feel anything. Don't worry Kenshin. I knew the taste would grow on you. You feel powerful don't you? Isn't that a nice feeling?"

Kenshin didn't show any signs that he had even heard him at first but then turned around, eyes glowing even more. Kuro walked over to him and pushed him back inside. Inside was a vampire hangout. They always came here and they women that have been bitten always return here. Once, bitten they can't get enough, unless of course they have a strong spirit. Then they can control themselves.

Once inside, Kuro led Kenshin to a table towards the back of the abandoned inn which was thought to be "haunted" If only the foolish humans knew. Vampires laughed at their superstitious way of life but it made it all the more fun to torture them.

Sitting across from Kenshin, Kuro avoided his fiery gaze for it even spooked him, and he was a vampire! He felt foolish and refused to admit it. He looked at his red hair when he spoke to him.

"So, Kenshin are you going to help us."

Kenshin looked down and then looked up again, staring Kuro down.

"Kuro, I told you before, I'm already loyal to the Ishin. I can't fight on two sides."

"But these you two separate wars! It wouldn't be betrayal."

"Kuro, no. I think it's better if I leave now. Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile."

He didn't say thanks for everything, because he didn't want to be a vampire. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that someday, his suffering would be over. It was the only thing he had to hold onto and now Kuro took that away from him.

-

He walked through the streets of Kyoto seeing better than ever before. Everything looked different. Everything held a certain amusing trait, especially fire. The flames seemed to dance around hypnotically and could be stared at forever. That's what he had and that was it, forever.

Sneaking silently into the nearly deserted inn, he hoped no one would see him. He would have gone through the window be he had seen that Okami locked it. Cursing his luck his went up the stairs careful to avoid the known squeaky ones. He was almost there, he could see the closed door to his room but he was stopped by a small form huddled outside his door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was little Echiko.

Her jumped around the corner and watched her. Her small fingers pushed open the door and peered inside. Seeing that it was empty she sat on the outside. He walked around the corner and knelt down in front of the child. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Ken-nii!"

"Shh," he whispered. "We don't want to wake everyone up."

"Where have you been?"

He didn't answer at first but couldn't ignore her.

"I was just taking care of some things," which wasn't really even partly true. Someone had really done him in instead of the other way around.

Echiko looked confused but shrugged her shoulders and held her arms out to wrap them around Kenshin's neck. He grimaced. Not because he didn't like her, but because he was ruining her with his nasty new self and as a matter of fact, he wasn't the greatest person for her to hang around as a human.

He picked her up though and carried her back to her room where her mom was. The door was cracked open and he saw Tomoe's form laying in the futon, sound asleep. He knew it was wrong to go in there, so he set Echiko down and opened the door a tiny bit wider.

"I can't go in there now. I'll see you again tomorrow, I promise," he said in a soft voice.

She looked momentarily hurt, but then smiled when he said he promised to see her tomorrow.

"Don't leave again Ken-nii," she warned him.

He smiled and watched her crawl back into bed with Tomoe. He then slid the door all the way closed and made his way back to his own room. He wasn't tired, not at all. He had just fed and it was a miracle that she hadn't smelled the blood on him...but then again, maybe the blood scent was in his imagination.

-

It was bright outside, but it didn't burn his eyes. After eating he was strong and the light didn't even affect him. It was when he was weak and hungry that it could truly do him damage. He wouldn't let it get to that point.

Walking downstairs he saw that Okami was the only one that was up. She surveyed the kitchen making adjustments here and there and cleaning up anything that was out of order. He strode past her and outside where he would usually jump into a tree and just sit, but believe it or not, he was hungry again. His hunger was greater that it had been as a human but when he fed it was much more satisfying.

He wondered if he would actually learn to enjoy his immortal life, but he doubted it. Before, he lived simply because he was told to and had planned to end his life after the war since he had no other use. Well, now it was official. He would always be a killer and there was no way to avoid it. He wanted to die...he truly did and he loathed Kuro for causing him to continue his suffering. All for his selfish reasons too. As if he couldn't have asked first and let him die.

Lost in his thoughts, he realized he needed to vent some of his anger and jumped the fence surrounding the inn. He stalked off to his secret place where no one ever was by the river. It was the perfect place to be alone and sulk in his misery, because that's what he was, without even the thought of permanent relief from misery to have anymore.

He finally reached his destination and sat down by the river bank watching the water sway in front of him, with an occasional fish swimming past him. Laying on his back, he wished it was dark but he closed his eyes and dozed off, for he got no sleep last night.

-

A vampire's sleep doesn't have dreams. It's always a deep, thoughtless slumber and he was relieved that no more nightmares plagued him during his rest. As if he didn't have enough to worry about in the day.

He must have been sleeping a long time, because when he woke up, it was night. He felt better now that it was dark and he had gotten some sleep. But of course, his peace was interrupted when something rustled in the bushes.

Springing up, he unsheathed his sword and looked at the bush the sound came from. He could make out the shape of the plant shaking. It wasn't the wind. There was something in there. He stayed where he was and called out to the intruder.

Soon, a body pulled itself out from the bushes. Whoever he was, he didn't look so good. Soon though, even at their distance apart, Kenshin recognized the man's uniform as one of the Ishin Shishi's. Kenshin sheathed his sword and walked over to the man laying on the ground. His eyes actually held some pity as he watched one of his comrades dying in front of him. He knelt down and put his hand on the ground next to him. The man was gasping and Kenshin could barely make out his words, but he got them.

"Him-Himura. We need your he-help."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"We were attacked."

He never had the chance to ask any other question because with one last escaping breath his eyes closed and he lay motionless, his pain ended. Kenshin stood and sprinted off into the direction of the inn.

Who had attacked them and managed to kill off so many people that they needed his help? The Ishin Shishi were not weak men, not at all. His heart pounded as he wondered what he could expect at the inn.

As he neared it, he heard shouts and the metallic clank of sword against sword and the sickening thud of sword against flesh. Rounding the corner her finally came upon the scene and didn't stop even though he was shocked. This, was an army of vampires. Not the ones from Kuro's army, but from the one he was fighting. They had come for Kenshin, wanting his power. Well, he would give them a taste of it.

As soon as he stepped foot onto the battle field, everything came to a halt. One vampire laughed and walk towards Kenshin.

"You are Kenshin are you not? If you come with us, we will not kill you."

Kenshin spat out his answer, eyes blazing again with more hate than he had ever felt, but that was nothing compared to what he would soon feel.

"I would never join you. You think killing off my comrades will make me like you? Think again."

All of the vampires had their attention focused on Kenshin now as did the survivors so far from his side. There was nothing they could do, otherwise they would help. They had already learned that their chances of survival were very slim yet they fought bravely, an admiral trait.

They walked over to him and he stared at them with a look that usually followed with death. Tonight would end with more death, but unfortunately, they would be innocent. He looked to his comrades and then back to the vampire. He jerked his head towards his fellow Ishin.

"Let them go. They've no importance to you."

He smirked. "And what of the women inside?"

"Them too," he nearly shouted.

"Nah, I think we'll keep them as our prizes," he said and all the other men got a great chuckle out of this.

Kenshin's eyes burned even more and his voice turned so lethal that even the vampire could see that he meant it.

"Go inside, we're gonna go in there soon and kill everyone we see. Whoever you save is free to go. Everyone else dies."

Kenshin looked appalled.

"You think this is a game? You're more sick than I thought!"

"You'd better hurry, your clock is ticking."

Not knowing what else to do, Kenshin ran inside and into the kitchen to see Okami and the two helpers huddled in the kitchen. He ran over to them and pulled them up by their arms and told them to run. Run as fast as they could outside and away from the men out there.

He jumped up the stairs, two steps at a time and burst through every room looking for Tomoe and Echiko. Finally, he found them. Tomoe was trying to shush and calm a sobbing Echiko who was snuggled in her mother's arms. Tomoe looked up horrified when Kenshin came running in but the relief on her face when she saw it was him was incredible. She stood holding Echiko in her arms and ran over to Kenshin and into his arms, sobbing herself. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes momentarily. He let go of her and held her shoulders gently.

"The men outside are coming inside very soon. Everyone inside will die. I've gotten Okami and her girls out. Come on now!"

From downstairs, they all heard a very loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Oh Kenshin! Time is up," he said in tauntingly sing-song voice.

Anger surged through Kenshin body and he ushered them to the window. Looking down, Tomoe knew he could only take one at a time. She wouldn't allow him to try them both. She stopped him from picking her up as they heard the vampires, purposely take forever on each step of the stairs.

She tore herself away from him and looked at Echiko.

"Listen Echiko, Ken-nii is going to take you out the window now, okay? You like him, you'll be okay. I love you my Echiko."

Knowing there was not time for more she kissed her daughter's head and placed her in Kenshin's arms.

She whispered to him,

"Don't you dare come back for me. You take her and run as far away as you can. I'll never forgive you if you come back, please. I trust you with her and she trusts you."

She hugged him and placed her hand on the side of his face. Shoving him near the window, she turned towards the door as the voices grew nearer. She looked back at Kenshin and shouted at him.

"Go! Kenshin, please go!"

Kenshin did as he was told and holding Echiko tight, he jumped from the window and landed on the ground. Echiko had her face buried in his shoulder and he never even had the chance to look back at Tomoe.

-

_Flashback Epilogue_

Before they left Kyoto, Kenshin remembered the letter from his victim and delivered it to the wife ofthe man. Echiko and Kenshin became inseparable and she grew to be a beautiful young women who strongly reminded him of Tomoe. As Echiko grew older many boys began to court her and Kenshin disappeared into the shadows, hardly seen by Echiko, as agreed, and her new family. She hadone child, and the child was introduced to Kenshin when she was young so she wasn't afraid of him. After Echiko's death, Kenshin followed her daughter as she grew up and eventually watched over her single child as well.

This line continued for many, many years until one day, the descendant of Tomoe married a well known man through-out the vampire community. He was known, hated, and feared but Kenshin continued his duty of protecting Echiko and her own as he had promised so many years ago. The newest daughter hadn't been introduced to him, so he couldn't speak to her or rarely be seen by her but he protected her because the vampires that killed Tomoe were still out there and they wanted to kill her every last relative.

Not so long ago, especially in vampire time, he had replayed the same scenario that had occurred between him and Tomoe. The vampires had tracked her family down and were ready to kill her and her child, but the child's mother insisted that Kenshin take her baby and so he did. Once again, he never saw her again and he brought the baby to her father, leaving no clue as to who had done it.

And so, Kenshin had found the purpose for his immortal life but the pact would be broken and old grudges resurfaced...

* * *

**Lady Battousai:** Phew! I have to say I'm proud of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support guys, and yes, the flashbacks are over. The next chapter will take place in modern times. Okay, I've pretty much completely altered the story behind Kenshin and Tomoe but this my creation so please no flames. Wow, anyone else notice how crappy my writing was before that long break? Lol, I think I'm gonna have to modify those and add more detail! 

**Vampire Demon:** Yeah, they're done. Good news for the people that were sick of them but it was important to the storyline. Yes, I'm better now, but I was feelin' bad for awhile.

**Bradybunch4529: **Thanks a ton! I'm glad you commented on the emotion because that's what I was really focusing on! Hope you liked the newest chapter. -Lady Battousai

**Nanakiyoda: **Yup, and I didn't want to make you wait that long again! Lol, I think this was a bit faster. -Lady Battousai

**kitsune: **Well, flashbacks are done. I hope they weren't to painful for you to read...but it's back to modern times for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! -Lady Battousai

**Aine of Knockaine: **Thank you very much! Character portrayal is what I try and always get right, but sometimes I don't. Lol. -Lady Battousai

**Kirrae:** That's the whole purpose of school, lol thanks for taking the time to review! -Lady Battousai

**Mironicka:** Thanks you! That one and this newest one are probably my favorite so far. Yep, Vampire's all better now. -Lady Battousai

**legolasestelstar:** Happy new year to you too! Good to see you again, lol. My Christmas was great. I got a lot of neato stuff. Like lots of gift cards/money, CD's, movies. Yay! Great guessed but I actually created the vampire myself! Lol, and the man than Kenshin killed wasn't significant either. Hmm, never even thought of Hiko but I'll try and fit him in here somewhere just for you! Lol! -Lady Battousai

Yeah, Christmas was fun. I got a guitar, the one I've been wanting...anyway. Yeah I'm better now, but being that sick was hell! Don't anyone come near me if you even have a cold!You know I'm joking, right?-Vampire Demon

**animegurl23: **Thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic and hope you like the new chapter as much as the others! Yup, Vampire Demon is writing the story as well. -Lady Battousai

Hello. -Vampire Demon

**Rain Angst: **We both love vampires too! Yes, sounds painful. Thanks for your review! -Lady Battousai

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666: **Homework bites...thanks for saying it was awesome. It was one of my favorites too, that I've written so far and I'm glad our readers like it too! -Lady Battousai


End file.
